Coven VS Covenant
by danielleanne
Summary: Twilight and Covenant X-over: The Cullen's are going to Spenser Academy. What happens when our favorite vampire family meets our favorite warlock friends? Danger ensues and rivalries form. Watch out for another Cullen adventure.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

_**Summary: The Cullens are starting highschool once more. In Ipswich, Massachusetts. What happens when a coven meets a covenant? See our favorite vampire family interact with our favorite Sons of Ipswich.**_

ALICE

"Konichiwa!" I greeted our parents as we entered our house in Alaska. My husband Jasper trailed behind me carrying an enormous amount of luggage due to the fact that I went crazy while shopping in downtown Tokyo. Carlisle and Esme looked up from their chess game to greet us.

"Konichiwa, hahaoya, otookooya!" I greeted again as I kissed my mother and father. Jasper came over and hugged Esme and shook hands with Carlisle. Boys, I could never understand their reluctance to body contact.

"Tell us all about it," said Esme as she and Carlisle sat down on the loveseat from across the couch. Jasper and I sat down on the couch and regaled our adventures in Japan. I told them about our private trip to the Japanese tree gardens, living in a one-person apartment (Jasper wasn't too thrilled about that one) and shopping again and again and again all over the country.

Jasper told them about the Sumo wrestling, the World War 1 and 2 museums and the racing circuit in the underground Tokyo system. Carlisle wasn't too thrilled about us racing clueless Japanese drivers. He was worried that we might have brought on too much attention to ourselves.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your trip," said Esme. "Edward and Bella are already on a flight home while Rosalie and Emmett just recently left the African mountain range so they might take a while."

"Edward and Bella will be here in two hours, mom," I explained. "Rosie and Emmett are flying in tomorrow." The whole family took separate vacations with their spouses after we graduated from college. We've all been apart from each other for over a year now but as usual it was time for the Cullen's to get together once more.

I checked on my siblings and parents constantly over the year to make sure that no harm was coming to any of us. I wouldn't expect any danger for us since we were a family of superhuman almost invincible vampires. Bella had been changed into one of us over five years ago after their wedding. After a hard year of being a newborn, she was ready to go to college with us.

After graduating from college, we all decided to take our separate vacations. Bella and Edward spent a year in Aspen, Carlisle and Esme went to London, Rosalie and Emmett went to Africa while Jasper and I stayed in Japan. All in all I think we've had enough time apart from our families. It was time once again to start over.

"I don't see you deciding anything definite yet, dad," I told Carlisle. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"I keep changing my mind so I can surprise you all," said Carlisle.

"Aww, dad! You always do that!" I whined. I was pretty excited about where we were going next. I was hoping it wasn't exactly like Forks because frankly I was craving a little more intrigue and excitement from the next town we'd be moving to.

"Calm down, darling," said Jasper. He sent waves of calm to wash over me so I wouldn't be so anxious. Carlisle and Esme just chuckled. "Let's go unpack." My husband led us back to our room and even without my visions I knew that he had no intention of unpacking just yet.

-

BELLA

"I think the end of this vacation is somewhat bittersweet, don't you think so, Edward?" I asked my husband while he drove us home form the airport.

"How do you figure, my love?" asked Edward.

"I would have liked to stay longer in Aspen. I'll always miss our endless nights in our secluded cabin, the skiing, snowboarding and hunting. I will miss those bears." I sighed dreamily. I was very glad that I didn't crave human blood anymore. I was enjoying animal blood more and more every time I hunt.

"Why didn't you say so? Our family wouldn't have minded," said Edward.

"No, that's just it. I miss our family so much. There wasn't a day in our vacation that I didn't think of them. I'm glad we're finally going home." Edward chuckled lightly at my indecision. He caressed my face while never taking his eyes off the road. We arrived at our house in record time.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Edward as she scrunched up his face.

"What is it, my love?" I asked him.

"Alice and Jasper," grumbled Edward. I laughed as I started to concentrate on blocking him. I was glad that my power was useful at times like these. There had been a point when I thought I wouldn't have any powers. Luckily, my ability to block just about any kind of power came out just in time before the Volturi could hurt my family.

"Thank you, Bella." He sighed. "Now let's get inside." We found Esme and Carlisle engrossed in a game of checkers. Random chess pieces were scattered on a table beside them.

"Mom! I missed you!" I immediately ran over to my mother and hugged her. It was a good thing we lived miles away from town or else the whole neighborhood would have heard us bashing against each other. Sometimes having granite skin was an inconvenience.

"Carlisle," greeted Edward. Carlisle smiled at him while Esme walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Would you like to tell us about your time in Aspen?" asked Carlisle. "Alice and Jasper had quite an adventure in Japan." Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me on his lap as I started to tell our parents about everything we did in Aspen. I had to leave out the part of me and Edward locked up inside our cabin most of the time.

"How lovely," said Esme. "I guess you're starting to love the cold then." They all knew how much I detested Forks when I was still human because of the biting cold and incessant rain. Now, I've learned to adapt because anywhere I go whether it was in Antarctica or even Mars, it would be perfect if Edward was with me all the time.

"When will Rose and Emmett return?" I asked them.

"Alice said that they will be flying out tomorrow." Esme explained.

"If you'll excuse us," started Edward. "My wife and I are going to unpack now." I giggled slightly while Edward carried me and ran up to our room.

"You do realize that we left our luggage downstairs?" I chuckled at my husband.

"We'll get them later, my love." He said huskily before pulling me into one of our passionate kisses.

-

ROSALIE

We boarded the little plane that would take us to Nairobi where we would fly back to the States. I looked at my husband who was trying not to burst in his seat because I wouldn't let him fly the plane. I mean seriously, he didn't even know how to fly a plane. I rubbed the back of his hand trying to comfort him.

"I'm taking lessons when we get home!" My husband started to pout which didn't look very attractive. I burst out laughing when the co-pilot looked at me like I was going crazy. Who wouldn't think that when they saw us? We were in a country that never became colder than 120 degrees during the day and here we were wearing black long-sleeved hoodies and gloves. If they only knew what we would look like if even a sliver of our skin was revealed in the sun. The only inconvenience when traveling to Africa was that they never had flights that took off at night.

We landed after half an hour at the Kenya International Airport. It was a relief to find our plane to the States was situated several meters from where we landed. We were just in time for boarding. I was glad that Alice had foreseen our departure so I could make early reservations.

"I'll make it up to you when we get home, I promise." I told my husband as we took our seats in first class. After flying over the Atlantic for six hours, we arrived in Seattle just after sunset. It was a relief to take off these god-awful clothes. I was beginning to forget what my skin looked like.

We found Emmett's jeep in the private parking space where everyone leaves their vehicles when going on a trip. Emmett couldn't wait to get home so I could fulfill my promise to make things up to him. We arrived at the house and found our family seated in the living room watching TV.

"Rose! Emmett!" said Bella enthusiastically. She bounced over to us and gave me and Emmett a hug. I could never understand why I treated her badly when we first met. Now, I couldn't love Bella any less than I did my whole family.

"It's good to be home," I said as she let go. Emmett was getting antsy beside me. Of course we couldn't run up to our room without greeting our family first.

"Tell us all about your trip, Rose!" squealed Bella as she sat beside Edward.

"Oh, it was the usual." I said nonchalantly. "Emmett built another house for us in the mountains because a group of natives had taken the last one."

"I wish you guys had been there!" said Emmett. "Rosie and I ate a rhino!" Bella gasped when Emmett said this.

"But they're endangered!" whined Bella.

"It was an old rhino, Bella." I explained. "It wouldn't have been able to produce any offspring anyway." Bella slightly took comfort in my words knowing that we didn't endanger the future of the rhinos. Emmett and I didn't have much to tell about our vacation. We spent most of the time hunting and staying in our house. There wasn't any excitement in Africa but Emmett and I had come to love it after the first time we went there on our 8th honeymoon. We usually took a vacation there once every ten years.

"Well, since everyone is already here. We have something to talk about." Carlisle announced. Emmett grumbled beside me but Carlisle still heard him

"Don't worry, son," said Carlisle. "This will only take a minute." We took a seat on one of our couches. I looked at Edward trying to find any reaction that would reveal Carlisle's intentions. Edward didn't react in any way so I assumed it was nothing serious.

"As you all know, except for Bella, it's that time of the decade once again. We are moving again and you will all be going back to high school." We all groaned except for Bella. I could see that she was a bit excited to go to high school again. She must have missed it very much.

"No complaints." Esme warned. "You've all graduated college and spent a year on your vacation. Your father wants to get back to work and I would assume that you won't want to repeat college just yet."

"But where are we going?" I asked. I could only assume it was somewhere in the northern hemisphere. Obviously Edward and Alice knew where we were going but I wanted to hear it from Carlisle instead.

"Massachusetts," answered Carlisle. "I've been accepted in a hospital in Gloucester but I've arranged for you to go to school in the next town."

"Not a repeat of Forks again is it?" I asked incredulously. I'm glad we did go to Forks and met Bella but I really didn't like the town that much. I agreed with Alice when she said it was boring and dull when we first got there.

"I think you'll find this new town a bit interesting," said Carlisle. "I've enrolled you in a private school, if that makes you feel any better."

"Private school?" asked Bella. "Where rich and snobby kids go?"

"Don't worry, Bella," said Alice. "You're rich already and since we don't really interact with most people, we will come out as snobby." We all laughed at Alice's observation.

"Then it's perfect!" said Emmett. "I can't wait to mess with all those pretty rich kids!" I slapped his arm hard enough to make him feel a little pain.

"You will all behave once we get there, understood?" Carlisle warned. We all nodded our heads and agreed.

"Wait, what town are we going to again?" I asked.

"Ipswich," answered Carlisle.


	2. Ipswich, Massachusetts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

BELLA

I stared outside the window of the SUV we rented as we drove into our new town. Edward sat beside me and Alice while he rubbed circles into the back of my hand. He usually did this to comfort me but he sort of got used to it and continued doing it even if I didn't need it.

Everyone seemed to share my curiosity for our new town. Everyone else was looking outside the car as well, studying our surroundings. Ipswich wasn't much different from Forks but there were fewer establishments yet it was much bigger.

"Is there anything worth doing in this ghost town?" asked Alice dryly.

"I don't know," said Rosalie. "I see lots of possibilities. Butter churning, wheat farming and I bet they have weekly square dances in the town hall." Alice and I snickered at Rosalie's joke. It was obvious that none of my siblings were too thrilled about this town. Honestly, I was starting to agree. Our father on the other hand wasn't amused.

"I don't appreciate your complaints about this town, children." Carlisle said. "You will learn to adjust like you always have whenever we moved." Rosalie made a face while he wasn't looking so we cracked up once again. Edward reprimanded us by glaring. That seemed to shut us up.

"Do you remember that movie we watched?" Jasper asked no one in particular. "The one with the mutant hillbillies?"

"Wrong Turn," answered Edward.

"The road goes straight ahead Edward," said Carlisle.

"No, that was the title of the movie." Edward corrected him.

"Sorry," Carlisle chuckled. "What about the movie Jazz?"

"This place reminds me of the setting," answered Jazz. "I'm actually anticipating running into one of those hillbillies." We all burst out laughing. Jasper wasn't far off. This town was so remote that we haven't even seen any other cars in the past hour. This was exactly how the movie started.

"Very funny, children," Carlisle said sarcastically. "School hasn't started yet. That's why we don't see that many people."

"Why?" asked Emmett. "Don't they go out of their houses when school's out?"

"I would assume they're just returning from their vacations. Most of the people who live here are quite wealthy and I think they would rather spend their vacations elsewhere rather than stay here."

"I guess we'll fit in just fine here," droned Alice. I noticed that the mood in the car was slowly deteriorating. I didn't want all our monotony to be increased by Jasper's power.

"Let's play I spy!" I suggested. Everyone groaned except for Edward and our parents.

"That's so childish, Bella!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"We can't really play the license plate game now, can we?" I retorted. Apparently, we still had miles to go and this SUV couldn't go faster than 60mph so we still had time to kill.

"Fine then," conceded Rosalie. "I'll start. I spy with my vampire eye something short."

"Alice!" we all said together.

"Hey!" complained Alice. "You have to describe things outside the car!"

"Okay, my turn," said Jasper. "I spy with my vampire eye something green."

"Tree," we all answered.

"What's the point of this game when Edward can read minds?" complained Jasper.

"If you haven't noticed, there's nothing else out here but trees and the road," retorted Edward.

"Look farther, Edward," I told him.

"Fine," he said. "I spy with my vampire eye something… black?" WE looked out front and saw a large black SUV speeding towards us from the other lane a few miles away. Humans wouldn't have seen it that far but our heightened senses allowed us to.

"Is that a hummer?" asked Emmett as he leaned over to get a closer look. "Awesome!"

The hummer passed us and I saw that Edward looked confused for a moment.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I could have sworn the passengers were thinking about jumping off a cliff in their car."

"That's a bit farfetched, don't you think?" snorted Alice.

"Who knows how these locals choose to spend their time?" mused Edward as he sat back comfortably. We forgot all about the hummer and its inhabitants as Carlisle drove further in the middle of town.

The houses we passed could only be called mansions judging from their enormous sizes. Carlisle was right. This town was mostly inhabited by affluent people. Edward explained to me earlier that this town was the center of trading and shipping back in the day. Most of the residents were the wealthy heirs of trading industry moguls.

Finally Carlisle slowed down and turned into a driveway covered in a canopy of trees. "Welcome to our new home!" announced Esme. We reached the end of the driveway where a house larger than all the others we've had stood majestically in the middle of the clearing.

"Mom, I think you outdid yourself this time." I said as we got out of the car. "This is so huge!"

"I saw no point in being discreet when our neighbors have much larger houses," explained Esme.

"I'm going to check on the cars," said Edward. Carlisle decided to send our cars earlier seeing there were so many of them it was very inconvenient for us to drive each of them here. Edward would never leave his Volvo and Aston Martin anywhere like Rose did to her M3 back in Forks since it was quite useless in Alaska. Emmett had bought her a new Beemer and she was quite content with it for now.

"I'll go with you," said Rosalie. I swear, sometimes those two loved their cars more than they did us, but only sometimes. I chuckled to myself.

My other siblings and I went inside the house and took a quick tour with our mother. I was happy to find that Esme gave us the room with the biggest window overlooking the woods just like the one Edward had in Forks. I thanked her profusely and hugged her before she disappeared from our room.

Esme also arranged for our things to be sent earlier so all we would have to do now is unpack. I decided to start unpacking without Edward. I knew that he was probably checking every inch of his cars looking for scratches or any kind of damage the movers might have done to it.

I quickly unpacked our clothes so my husband wouldn't have to do anything once he returned. I left his CD collection unpacked so we could sort through it together. This was the part Edward and I both loved about moving; alphabetizing and categorizing his CD's.

I was very excited about going back to high school. Not many people get to relive puberty and peer pressure more than once in their lives. I knew my siblings were used to this, but it was very new to me. I was anxious to see what high school kids these days. The world was so progressive that every generation had something new up their sleeves everyday. I was especially looking forward to going to a private school. I was just a bit reluctant to spend time with snobbish and petty rich kids.

I sniffed the air for a second and knew that Edward was coming up. He entered our room and frowned at what he saw.

"Why did you unpack without me?" asked Edward. I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"I'm the wife, Edward. It's my job to keep house." He chuckled lightly and nuzzled my neck.

"Then what's my job?" he asked huskily.

"Exactly what you're doing now," He laughed once again as planted little kisses on my neck.

"Am I nothing more than a love slave to you, my darling?" he joked.

"Of course not," I replied playfully. "If you insist on finding some other use for you then you can help me organize your CD collection. I waved my hand over to several boxes piled up in the corner.

"As you wish, my love," replied Edward. Once again my husband and I enjoyed arguing and deciding on whether to file his CD's by genre or time period. After we finished, we went downstairs for another family conference.

"Gather around, children," aid Carlisle. "School starts in two days. So does my new job in Gloucester. Your mother will be taking you to school on Monday because the Provost wants to talk to all of you together. He's taken quite an interest in our family."

"Provost?" asked Emmett. "Are we going to military school?"

"I guess they think it sounds more sophisticated than principal," said Carlisle. "No it's not a military school. It's called Spenser Academy."

"Academy? How saucy." Rosalie commented. We all chuckled at her observation.

"This is no laughing matter," Carlisle reprimanded. "I cannot stress how important your schooling is this time. This is one of the most prestigious schools in the state and I will not tolerate you acting like immature hundred year-old vampires. That includes you Bella." I nodded to assure my father I understood.

"What's in the box?" asked Jasper. I didn't notice it at first but sure enough a large cardboard box sat in the middle of our coffee table.

"No!" Alice suddenly screamed. "I will not wear that tacky ensemble! It's so unoriginal!"

"What is it?" I asked again since Carlisle didn't get to answer earlier.

"Uniforms, Bella." Carlisle told us. "If you know of any other private schools that don't wear uniforms, please enlighten us Alice so we can move there immediately." Alice just huffed as she slumped down in her seat.

"Now that you're aware of what's inside the box, are there any other questions?" asked Carlisle.

"You were planning on telling us the ground rules," said Edward. Emmett and Jasper groaned.

"Thank you, Edward," said Carlisle. "We go over these rules every time you start school, but since you're going to private school you will encounter more obstacles."

"Rule number one. No showing off your intelligence in class. Schools like these pay special attention to students who excel. It is much different than college, Bella, so be prepared." I nodded so he knew I understood.

"Rule number two. No picking of fights no matter how badly your instincts want you to. Students here are more outspoken and a tad more aggressive. Rule number three. Control your temper. It is normal for these humans to show attraction to your spouses, so your jealousy must be controlled, otherwise refer to rule number two. That goes for both genders." Before he could continue, Rosalie cut him off.

"Is discreetly exacting revenge on those who harass, aggravate, annoy or oppose us allowed?" she asked innocently.

"It depends on how discreet you can get." Carlisle understood that as stubborn as Edward and I were, my siblings were harder to restrain when they want to do something and set their mind to it. His only concern was our safety and preventing us from risking exposure.

"That's understandable," said Rosalie. We all nodded in agreement. Vampires were very temperamental. I doubt that we would sit and do nothing when anyone tries to mess with us.

"Okay, now that's covered, may I continue?" We all nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Rule number four. No betting in any kind of way." He said this while looking at the boys. They all shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The Cullen men were known for their tendency to gamble. "I mean it!" Carlisle said firmly. They all held their hands up in surrender.

"Now what's the last and most important rule?" Carlisle asked all of us.

"No eating of classmates, faculty, staff and townspeople." We all said together.

"Just a precaution," said Carlisle as he smiled. "If any of you need me, I'm only thirty minutes away. That'll be all." We all stood up to leave when Carlisle said one last thing.

"Oh and children," he said. "You may bring your cars." We all cheered before leaving our parents in the living room.


	3. Provost Higgins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

EDWARD

It was the first day of the ninth time I would be going to high school. My wife and sisters were getting ready in Alice's room while my brothers and I dressed separately. I buttoned up my shirt and fixed my tie. I wore the customary blazer and dusted off the lint that stuck to it. I looked at myself in the mirror and contemplated how I looked.

It was a good thing we were wearing uniforms. I hated it when we were supposed to dress our age every time we started school. We usually had to dress like freshmen and sophomores to avoid any suspicions. I laughed as I thought of all the different outfits my siblings and I wore. I would never forget the time Emmett wore shorts and a Dragon Ball Z shirt when we started school at Forks.

"Hey bro," said Emmett. He entered our room with Jasper in tow who was trying not to laugh. Emmett looked a tad foolish with his gelled-up hair and his collar buttoned all the way up. "Do I look like I just hit puberty?" I laughed at the enormous figure that was my brother.

"You look like you've gone past puberty and into middle age." Jasper couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha," said Emmett. "At least I don't look like a teacher."

"What's wrong with how I look?" I asked.

"Emmett's right, brother," said Jasper. "Why don't you lose the sweater vest?" I looked down at my clothes. I was only wearing the appropriate attire. What would the Provost say when he saw our incomplete uniforms?"

""I'd rather keep it than get into trouble," I retorted. My brothers just shrugged.

"Children!" we heard Esme call from downstairs. We ran down and were surprised to find the girls already there. Usually they took longer than a human to dress even if they used vampire speed. They were dressed in their blazers and sweater vest as well. I forced the improper thought I was having of my wife in her schoolgirl uniform out of my head but that didn't stop my brothers from thinking about their wives as well.

"I grimaced slightly and saw Bella frown. I went over to her side and kissed her forehead. "Do I look that bad?" she asked.

"No, of course not." I reassured her. "You look beautiful. My brothers were just thinking about their wives in very inappropriate ways." She jus giggled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Say goodbye to your father so we can go." Esme said as she took her coat. Carlisle looked frantic as he searched for his medical equipment. Our father was in exactly the same place as we were.

"Good luck on your first day, dad." I said to reassure him.

"Sorry, children." He apologized. "I should be the one saying that to you. I'm just nervous about this job. I'm going to be a neurosurgeon now. This is very exciting and scary in a way."

"No problem, dad!" said Alice. "See you later!" We all said our goodbyes as we went outside to our cars. I would let Bella drive today in her mustang. We agreed I would drive tomorrow. Alice and Jasper took Alice's Porsche while Rosalie and Emmett went in her Beemer. Esme drove my Volvo and went ahead for us to follow her.

After a few minutes, which would have been more if we weren't driving over a hundred, we reached the large iron gates that led inside the campus. Our school looked more like a university than a high school. We saw that the parking lot was full of vehicles much more extravagant than ours. That's why Carlisle allowed us to bring our cars. We wouldn't have any trouble with attracting attention here except with our natural appearances.

We found separate parking spaces and got out of our cars. We went over to esme who parked nearest the administration building. As predicted, a flood of random thoughts bombarded me. I asked Bella not to block them out while I focused on each of them trying to see what the students here were thinking about us.

'_Woah! Those kids look hot!' _thought a balding teacher thought. He uses the term hot?

'_Losers.' _thought a long-haired brunette boy who looked smugly at us.

'_Another batch of witches,' thought _a red-haired girl who looked snidely at the girls.

'_Is that their mom? What a MILF!' _thought a sleazy looking boy who was with the one who called us losers.

"I think it's time to block the students' thoughts, darling." I told Bella. She nodded and I immediately heard the wonderful peace of my own thoughts. Esme led us up to the administration building where the Provost's office was located.

"So what do they think?" asked Emmett as he walked beside us.

"The usual." I said dryly. "Jealousy, insecurity, awe, and wishful thinking." Emmett laughed and Bella followed shortly. We were used to getting the same reactions over and over again. Sometimes it was tiring but most of the time I heard some very interesting thoughts. One example was when we were in Idaho, a student thought Emmett was a celebrity. I failed to warn my brother so he didn't expect a flock of teenage girls ambushing him. Rosalie was not happy with either of us for that.

We reached the Provost's office and sat down on the visitor's couches. I asked Bella to stop blocking me so I can read the Provost's thoughts. Esme exchanged a few words with the receptionist and was told to wait. The receptionist kept eyeing us while thinking, _'What beautiful children. They must have very good genes.'_ We were called in a moment later. The Provost looked like he was in his fifties. He was a cheerful fellow who kept smiling at my mother. 'What a lovely woman! I wonder if his husband is still alive.' I stifled a laugh at the irony of his thoughts. Carlisle was far from alive but still kicking.

'_Fat chance, grandpa,' _thought Emmett. I had to suppress the chuckle that was fighting to get out. Jasper looked nauseous from the other side of the room obviously feeling the old man's attraction for our mother.

"Welcome to Spenser Academy, children," said the Provost. "My name is Arthur Higgins. Students prefer to call me Provost Higgins."

"Hello Provost Higgins." Rosalie said seductively. The Provost was caught off guard and choked for a moment. _'She's too young! Too young!'_

"Stop that, Rose." Esme said quickly under her breath so only we could hear. Rosalie just sniggered with her sisters.

"My name is Esme Cullen. These are my children." _'But she's so young! How could she have so many children already?'_ Even if Esme couldn't read minds, she knew what people were thinking most of the time.

"I know I seem too young to have six teenage children but they're all adopted. My husband and I cannot bear children so we decided to take in as many as we could." _'That explains it.'_

"Please introduce yourselves children," said Esme.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen."

"Mary Alice Cullen, call me Alice."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale."

"Isabella Marie Swan." Isabella had to keep her name so people wouldn't have to ask why our ages were so close and any qualms about our relationship. It was very difficult to explain to people how we were all related.

"I see," said the Provost. "So your transcripts say you're from Alaska?"

"Yes, we are," answered Esme. "My husband took a job as the attending neurosurgeon in Gloucester. This school came highly recommended. That's why we chose to send our children here." _'They must be really rich! A neurosurgeon for a husband!' _Oh if he only knew.

"Ah, that's why you're name was so familiar!" said the Provost. "I've heard about the new doctor there. Our infirmary is actually affiliated with the hospital there."

"How lovely," said Esme. My mother was growing impatient as well as the rest of us. What more did this old man want to say?

"I understand you've enrolled your children in 9th and 10th grade," he said while browsing our files. _'They look like they should be in 11__th__ and 12__th__ grade!'_

"Yes, Edward, Bella and Alice just graduated from junior high," explained Esme.

"They look a bit old to be freshmen and sophomores," said the Provost.

"Early puberty," Esme explained while pretending to laugh.

"Nice save, mom," whispered Alice.

"Okay then," said the Provost. "I'm delighted to meet all of you. I don't usually meet with the students' families but I was very intrigued by yours." What a wonderful way to start the year. We had to be the intriguing family.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at Spenser and I suggest joining in our extra-curricular activities. We are well-known for our swim team here. State champions, I might add." He gestured towards the case beside his table filled with large trophies.

"Are any of you swimmers?" he asked. We all shook our heads. "Well then maybe our outstanding academe will be of interest to you."

"I'm happy to know you're very interested in your students, Mr. Higgins," said Esme. "I'm sorry if I sound rude but I really must go. Will that be all?" We all breathed a sigh of relief as Esme tried to quicken this torture as much as possible.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Cullen," said the Provost. "Here are your schedules and school maps." He handed each of us individual leather folders filled with our schedules, maps and the student directory.

"Good luck on your first day, children," said the Provost before dismissing us. When we got outside, we all burst out laughing. Esme tried hard not to but that silly old man was just so unbelievable.

"Did you see the way he looked at mom?" said Emmett. "What a loser!"

"You're lucky you didn't know what he was thinking," I retorted.

"Or what he was feeling," added Jasper. We bid our mother goodbye and laughed and talked about the Provost all the way to the main building. The moment we entered the doors, I heard the same thoughts once more.


	4. Introductions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

BELLA

"Darn it, I left my laptop in the car, Edward. I'll meet you at my locker, okay?" My darling husband nodded and I raced out the door towards my car. Most of the students were staring at me like they did when we first got here. The guys looked liked they wanted to eat me in a good way while the girls looked the same only in a bad way.

I ran back up the steps and went back inside to find my locker. Locker number 214. "Woah! Would you look at her?" I heard someone say. I turned abruptly to see who it was. It was a tall and lanky blond boy who was standing beside his friends. He saw me looking at him and started walking towards me. "Watch and learn, gentlemen." He turned and said to his cohorts.

I started to walk briskly away and that seemed to send out a message that I didn't want to acknowledge him. "Oh, burn!" I saw a long-haired boy exclaim. His blond friend didn't seem to enjoy his taunting which made him run after me. I couldn't very well run away. I would look like a complete idiot and risk exposing my superhuman speed. He caught up to me and walked beside me.

"Hi there," he said. I smiled meekly and looked forward trying to send him another message that I wasn't interested in talking to him. "You're new here? Aren't you?" Duh! Unless there's some other inhumanly beautiful person that looked exactly like me here, then you wouldn't be asking. I nodded curtly to answer him while still walking. I was starting to think that my locker didn't exist. Where the heck was it anyway?

"My name is Reid. Reid Garwin." He held out a hand to shake. I was reluctant to take it lest this boy thought I was giving him the wrong kind of attention. He was handsome in a way but held no candle towards my beautiful husband. I hoped that Edward wouldn't see this boy walking with me or else I would have to find out what Carlisle would do to my husband once he broke a rule.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella. Nice to meet you. I have to go." I hope that did it but no. This persistent human wasn't one to be dissuaded.

"I'll walk you wherever you're going then." He offered. "I noticed that you're heading directly to the cafeteria. I think it's safe to say that you're locker isn't anywhere near the buffet." I mentally slapped myself as he said this. He was right. I had no idea where I was going.

"I'm looking for my locker," I told him. "Do you know where 214 is?" It wouldn't hurt to get some use out of him. Edward must be worried why I'm not there yet. When Reid sees him, I doubt that he'd even come near me ever again.

"That's in the next hall," he said. "Would you like me to carry your stuff? They seem awfully heavy." He sounded very sincere with his help. But judging from what I heard earlier, I was sure he had ulterior motives.

"Okay then," I told him sweetly. I dumped my book bag and my laptop case on him. He grunted slightly at the weight of my things.

"You must work out!" he observed as he took better hold of my things. "Anybody can see that." I rolled my eyes as he looked me up and down. Typical hormonal teenage boy. I was wondering if we had another Mike Newton in our hands. We turned in the next hall and I immediately saw Alice standing near her locker with Jasper.

"Hi Bella." said Alice. "Who's your friend?" There was a glint of mischief in her eyes as he looked over at Reid.

"Reid Garwin," he said confidently as if his name had any other glorified meaning.

"These are my siblings, Alice and Jasper." I introduced them quickly. "I have to go to my locker guys. See you in class, Alice." She nodded and whispered something to Jasper that made him smirk. I didn't want to know what my sister had in mind.

"Good genes run in the family, huh?" Reid mused. "It's no surprise that you guys are related." I chuckled to myself thinking if he only knew how we got to look this perfect.

"We're not blood-related. We're all adopted." I told him. I saw Emmett and Rosalie near her locker. They looked at me with mischievous grins as I passed and nodded to them. I was running late already and I had no time to explain to them who Reid was. "Those are my other siblings, Rosalie and Emmett." I told him.

At the end of the hall I saw Edward, leaning on my locker. He did not look amused at the smug-looking blond boy walking next to me and carrying my things. Before I could acknowledge Edward Reid spoke up.

"Hey buddy, you're blocking this lady's locker." He said roughly. Edward smirked menacingly at Reid and walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Reid's eyes almost popped out of his head. I shook my head and whispered for Edward to behave. I shrugged off his arm discreetly and took my things from Reid.

"Edward, this is Reid Garwin. He helped me find my locker and politely offered to carry my things." I saw that both boys were engaged in a staring contest. I was a bit surprised at how Reid didn't react like most boys did. It was as if Edward's presence didn't scare him in the least. Weren't we vampires supposed to have some beautiful yet terrifying aura around us?

"Reid this is Edward Cullen, my adoptive brother." Edward looked at me disbelievingly for a second and turned back to Reid. Reid's glare turned into a look of self-satisfaction. I assumed it was because I told him Edward was my brother. I didn't even know why I didn't say he was my boyfriend.

"I'll see you later then, Bells." Reid said before turning to leave. I was then immediately reminded of Jacob. He called me Bells too. I turned to my locker and started stuffing my things in it. Edward was still staring at Reid until I finished with my locker.

"Let it go, Edward." I told him. "He's just a clueless boy." He chuckled morosely as he herded me towards our class.

"You would not believe what he was thinking of doing to me before you told him I was your brother." I winced a little at his hint of how I introduced him.

"Enlighten me," I urged only to satisfy my curiosity.

"He wanted to throw me against a wall," said Edward. "With as much force as Emmett would have dared to do. Such wishful thinking." I chuckled at my husband as we entered our class. I looked around and saw that we did not have any chance of fitting in here. Every student here looked much younger than we did. I couldn't believe how easily this school believed the "early puberty" excuse Esme gave them. Alice was already there saving us two seats near the middle. I sat between her and Edward as we waited for class to start.

"So Bella, tell me about your new friend," started Alice. Edward growled slightly beside me and I rubbed his hand to calm him.

"He's not my friend, Alice," I told her then looked pointedly at Edward. "He just offered to help me."

"Fine, if you won't say anything I'll just look into it." I laughed at my sister's persistence. "Honestly, I saw that he was coming on to you but I guess when he saw Edward he changed his mind."

"That's quite disturbing, Alice," I told her. "If you haven't noticed he looked ridiculously like your husband."

"Jasper's much hotter!" said Alice proudly. The teacher entered the classroom and started the lesson immediately after introducing himself. I heard the hushed whispers emanating from the students. I pitied my husband because he was subjected to hearing their thoughts as well.

"How old are they?" I heard one ask. "They look like models!" "I'm gonna ask for the guy's number." I growled slightly as I heard this. Edward laughed quietly and rubbed my hand this time. Carlisle was right to warn us girls also about keeping our temper. If I knew what these girls were thinking, I don't doubt that we'll have to move once I'm through with them.

We had four classes before lunch and I had a free period but Edward and Alice didn't. I decided to spend time in the library so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I took out my map and followed the directions towards the library. I stared in awe at the massive building that kept hundreds of year's worth of books. It was five times larger than the library we had in Phoenix. Not only that, but it didn't look like a library. It looked more like a museum. There were leather armchairs and couches scattered around. I found one that was situated at the back so no one would see me.

I took a random book from the shelves and plopped down on the couch. I started reading and immediately smelled someone. I heard his or her footsteps coming nearer. I stiffened at the sounds and tried not to breathe. It was dangerous for me to stay her in this isolated area. Even the musty smell of these old books weren't enough to keep me from inhaling the metallic smell of blood which immediately increased the venom in my mouth.

I didn't feel the bloodlust in public places partly because someone is always with me, but in this private little alcove where no one would be the wiser, I could easily lure my prey and end his life. Not only was bloodlust a downside to being a vampire but also our inborn killer instincts. That was why when we hunted we needed to do it as far away as possible. If a human was anywhere within miles, our senses would lead us to him rather than to an animal. It was inevitable, but controllable.

I prepared to leave but I wasn't quick enough. A short-haired brunette boy stepped into the little alcove and had a look of surprise and embarrassment on his face. I remembered thoughtfully at how I had blushed like that when I was still human.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked down. "I didn't think anyone was in here." He turned to leave but accidentally bumped one of the shelves which sent several books to fall down. I heard the shushing of the librarian but knew that this boy didn't hear it. I didn't know why but I went against my better judgment and bent down to help him pick up the books.

"No need to leave on account of me," I told the boy as we got up and returned the books in their places. "I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella." I knew it was wrong of me to initiate any kind of friendship with the humans but I felt a bit of compassion for this guy. He kind of reminded me of myself when I was still human.

"Tyler Sims," he said meekly.

"Pleased to meet you," I said as I smiled. He looked like he was looking at a goddess. That's when I realized I must have been dazzling him. I retracted my smile enough to make him stop staring. I sat back down on the couch and he sat down on the armchair across from me and took out his notes.

"So what year are you?" he asked. I looked up from my book and saw that he'd put his notes down on the coffee table in front of us.

"9th grade." I answered. He looked incredulously at me and laughed. "What?"

"You don't look like a freshman," he explained. "I would have thought you were a junior."

"Early puberty," I said as I pretended to laugh. "So what about you?"

"Oh, I'm in tenth grade," he answered.

"Really?" I asked. "But you're taller than most sophomores."

"Early puberty," he repeated. I laughed heartily at his joke.

"Do you have any new students in your class?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah. A big guy, a pretty blonde girl and her twin brother. I didn't catch their names."

"Those are my siblings, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." I told him.

"Really? No wonder!" he exclaimed in awe.

"We're not blood-related," I corrected him. "We were all adopted."

"Wow, it must be cool having brothers and sisters," he said thoughtfully. "I'm an only child and so are my friends. But they're like brothers so I guess I'm not missing out on anything except sleeping in the same house."

"You would think differently if there were six of you under the same roof." I chuckled.

"You have two other siblings?" he asked. I nodded.

"Edward and Alice. We're the same age." I told him. Suddenly the bell rang and it was time to go.

"It was nice talking to you, Tyler," I told him before disappearing behind the shelves.


	5. Lunch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

_**A/N: I am so happy with all your reviews. I'm also glad you guys put this in your alerts and favorites. I hope you like the next chapter! **_

REID

I looked around the halls looking for that silky mass of brown hair that had me mesmerized all morning in my daydreams. She was the most gorgeous female specimen I had ever seen even if her hand was cold as ice. Her sisters weren't far off but I liked her the most. Bella Swan. At first, I thought she would blow me off but with a little Garwin persistence she finally caved. The look on Aaron Abbott's face was priceless when he saw me walk with her this morning.

I was relieved when she said that the guy named Edward was her brother. They were adopted, but it would come out as a little freaky if she dated her adoptive brother. I spent all morning trying to look for her in my classes but I couldn't find her. I decided to wait for her by her locker. I went over to the hall where it was and found her talking to her sisters. Their brothers were nowhere in sight so I walked over to them.

I was yards away from them when they looked over at me as if they knew I was coming. Talk about women's intuition.

"Hello, Bella." I greeted her. I turned to her sister, "Alice. Who's this lovely lady?"

"Rosalie Hale," said the girl seductively. She held out her hand to shake but I took some initiative and held it to my lips.

"Such a beautiful name. My name is Reid Gawrin." Bella and Alice giggled beside her and Rosalie shot them a look.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends for lunch," I told them.

"They can't," said someone from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett, their brothers.

"Why not?" I challenged them.

"We're having lunch together," answered Edward firmly. "I suggest you run along now before your baby food gets cold." I gritted my teeth and shot back at them.

"Is there a law that they can't have lunch with anyone else but you?"

"No, but we'd be willing to make one," said Emmett while pounding his fists in his hands. I swear they sounded like boulders being bashed together.

"We'd love to have lunch with you." Bella interrupted as she shot Edward a menacing look. Rosalie and Alice glared at Emmett and Jasper as well. I grinned at their brothers as I led their sisters off to the cafeteria.

"Sorry about them," said Bella. "They're not as rude as you think they are."

"Don't worry," I told her. "I can handle them."

"They're just very overprotective," explained Alice. "So where are your friends?" I pointed over at a table where Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Tyler Sims were sitting with Pogue's girlfriend Kate Tunney.

"Let's get some food first," I suggested. They all nodded and followed me to the counter. After we bought our food, I led them over to our table. I could feel every guys' and girls' jealous eyes staring at us while we were walking.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted them as we did our secret little handshake with each other. I saw the amused grins on Bella and her sister's faces. They must think we acted like kids.

"Who are these pretty ladies?" asked Pogue.

"Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, these are my friends Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Sims and Pogue's girlfriend Kate."

"Hey Tyler," said Bella. I was surprised to see Tyler smile back at her.

"You know each other?" I asked Bella.

"We met in the library," she answered. I gave Tyler a knowing look but he just shrugged it off.

"So, where are you guys from and what brings you to our beloved Ipswich?" asked Caleb as we all sat down. I made it a point to sit down next to Bella so her brother could see us when they come in.

"Alaska," answered Alice. "Our dad got a job in Gloucester Hospital so we had to move here."

"So you guys are sisters?" asked Caleb.

"Adoptive sisters," said Rosalie.

"I haven't seen you in any of our classes," said Kate. "Are you seniors or something?"

"No, Alice and I are in 9th grade. Rosalie's a tenth-grader," said Bella.

"Are you kidding me?" said Kate. "You guys look older."

"Early puberty," they all said together.

"Hmm, that explains it." Kate said finally. I saw the cafeteria doors open and their brothers came in. They didn't look very happy that their sisters were sitting with us. They bought their food and took their seats at the far end of the cafeteria in plain view of us. They didn't touch their food but kept staring at us like they wanted to melt us with heat-vision or something.

"Wow, baby you should work out more so you can look like that!" Kate told Pogue. Bella and her sisters looked over to where Kate was pointing at Emmett and glared back at their brothers.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Kate.

"No, you didn't," Bella reassured her. "They're our brothers. We had a little disagreement earlier."

"Don't mid them," said Rosalie. "They're just gonna stare at us until lunch is over."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Pogue. We all looked over to where they were sitting and saw Kira Snider walk over to their table with two of her friends. They exchanged a few words and sat down next to Bella's brothers. I looked over at Bella and her sisters and I could have sworn I heard them growl. Not the "grr"" kind of growl but an animalistic kind of growl.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Bella said sweetly. We all nodded and stared at them as they stood up and walked over to where their brothers were sitting. This was going to be very entertaining.


	6. Run Along Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

JASPER

Our wives left us with our mouths gaping open as they sauntered off with that trivial human boy. I turned towards my brothers and saw that they were still recovering from that shock.

"Why the heck did they go with that idiot?" asked Emmett angrily. I sent a wave of calm at him lest he do anything stupid.

"Rosalie thinks we were being rude and territorial," said Edward. "Our wives are angry because we acted like cavemen."

"I didn't even do anything!" I whined.

"You know how they think," said Emmett. "All for one and one for all." I just shrugged as I thought of my Alice. I knew she was just supporting her sisters.

"I have half a mind to eat that little maggot," threatened Emmett. "Stupid vampire rules!" We entered the cafeteria and we immediately saw our wives sitting with that boy, Reid Garwin and a few of his friends. I saw Alice talking to one of them; a dark-haired boy who looked like the oldest.

We bought our food and sat on a table far away from them but enough to watch our wives in case any of these humans tried anything.

"What are they thinking, Edward?" I asked my brother.

"That Reid feels proud about being seen with our wives. The one talking to Alice is named Caleb. He's just curious. The long-haired boy, his name is Pogue, likes Rosalie. The girl, Kate, finds Emmett attractive. The brunette boy is thinking about Bella."

"If that Pogue looks at my Rosie again, I'm going to rip his eyes out!" said Emmett. I had to send another wave of calm at Emmett as well as Edward who was getting really uncomfortable with Bella surrounded by these boys.

"You don't have to worry. The girl Kate is his girlfriend." Edward explained. Our wives glared at us from across the room while talking to their new friends. My eyes shifted over to the side and I saw three girls walking over to us. This was not good. I looked over at my wives who were still oblivious.

"Hi," said the red-head who was obviously the leader of their little group. "My name's Kira Snider. Welcome to Spenser!" We all nodded politely to acknowledge her.

"Is it okay if we sit with you?" Edward and I were about to decline them politely, but Emmett interrupted.

"Two can play at that game," said Emmett under his breath. "Please do! My name is Emmett, This here is Edward and Jasper." Kira gave us a very disturbing smile. I could feel their elation at being allowed to sit with us. Not to mention, the feelings she was emanating with just being able to sit with us. To my dismay she picked the chair next to me and scooted closer.

"These are my friends Candice and Jessica!" she pointed over to her two friends who were now sitting very close to Edward. Emmett looked a little miffed at not having anyone to fawn over him but that was about to change because I saw our wives stand and up and were striding over towards us.

"Who are your new friends, brothers?" Rosalie hissed. I tried moving away from Kira but she followed my movements and came closer. Alice did not look pleased. I tried sending over waves of my love to her but it didn't work. Bella must be blocking my powers.

"I was about to ask the same thing, sis!" retorted Emmett. Rosalie glared ferociously at Emmett, which made him cringe for a moment but he quickly returned her icy glare so as not to be swayed.

"My name is Kira. You're brothers are sooo handsome!" She said this while touching my arm. I cringed as she did this but she didn't notice.

"Is that so?" Alice spoke up. "You hear that Jazz? You're sooo handsome!" She imitated the way Kira said it.

"Are you mocking me?" said Kira as she stood up. If she only knew who she was dealing with. "You know I could easily step on you!" Her friends stood up to back her up but Alice didn't budge. Bella and Rosalie snorted at her audacity.

"Wanna try it, frizzy?" Alice growled. Kira started forward but I came in between them.

"That's enough," I told them. "Kira please take your friends away." I saw every set of eyes in the cafeteria was staring at us. Kira flipped her hair as she and her friends walked away. After that, everyone else went back to what they were doing and ignored us. Well, most of them.

"You know better, Alice," I chided her.

"If you touch her again, I'll make sure I'll see visions of her being ripped to pieces!" Edward and Emmett started to chuckle until Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm.

"Ow!" exclaimed Emmett. "What was that for?"

"I heard you invite them to sit!" she retorted.

"Well you're sitting with those guys! Why can't we do the same?" said Emmett.

"Then I'll ask them if you can sit on their laps!" she shot back. Edward shook his head and grinned.

"You're not out of the woods yet, Edward!" said Bella. "We wouldn't have had to sit with them if you'd just acted you're age!"

"You wouldn't have had to sit with them if you'd just avoided that human!" said Edward.

"Just for that, you are running home!" said Bella. With that, they stood up and left the cafeteria. How could Alice be mad at me? It wasn't my fault that human tried to paw me. It was a good thing they left. I much preferred it than see them sit with those humans. I looked over to their table and saw Reid grinning while his friends just shook their heads.

"What a time to let the girls drive," said Emmett as he shook his head. Not even my powers could help us with how we were feeling right now.


	7. Discussion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

EDWARD

This was the longest first day of school I ever had in the hundred years I've lived. Bella let me follow her around the rest of the day but she didn't want to talk to me no matter what I tried to say. This was one of the times I wished I could read Bella's mind.

Jasper and Emmett weren't getting anywhere with their wives. I guess we have no choice but to run home today. I hope Carlisle and Esme say something about the girls' behavior. I knew that some of it was partly my fault. I shouldn't have talked like that to Reid, but the way he kept on thinking how to get Bella for himself was infuriating. I didn't even understand why Bella didn't tell him I was her boyfriend. Did she like him or something?

The bell that signaled the end of class finally rang. Bella and Alice stood up and walked quickly away. I followed them hoping Bella would change her mind but when we got to the parking lot, she got inside her car and locked the door immediately. If there weren't so many students here, I would gladly rip off her door just to make her see that she could not continue on doing this.

She revved up the engine and left me in a cloud of smoke. I looked around the parking lot and saw my brothers in the same predicament as mine. I was about to walk over to them when someone caught my attention.

"Hey, new guy!" I turned to see the dark-haired boy Alice was talking to earlier standing next to his car. It was a beautiful car, a newer version of Bella's mustang and this was a convertible. He walked around his car over to me.

"My name's Caleb Danvers," he said.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I held out my hand for him to shake.

"I saw what happened at lunch. Sorry about Kira. She's always a bitch." _His brother better watch out for her._

"I'm not that worried about Kira as much as I am about my sister," I said morosely._ His sister must be really angry to leave him here._

"You're pretty close, huh?" he ventured. _I bet he's very protective of Bella. I better warn Reid not to mess with these guys._

"You could say that," I told him. Just then Emmett and Jasper walked over to us.

"Hey bro," said Jasper. "Who's this?" _Is he giving you any trouble? _I shook my head.

"This is Caleb Danvers," I told them. "Meet my brothers Jasper and Emmett."

"Hey," said Caleb as he shook their hands. "So I'm guessing you guys live off-campus?" _Obviously. What a stupid question._

"Yeah, we're just gonna walk home." I told him.

"Where's your house?" he asked us.

"Over at Greenbush Road." _That's like twenty miles away!_

"I live off-campus too, why don't I give you guys a lift?" he offered. I was taken by surprise at this boy's generosity. He didn't even know us and after what happened in the cafeteria, I would have thought he'd want to stay away from us. If we didn't take up his offer, he would think we were weird for walking that far.

"Sure, that would be really helpful." I told him. _Are you sure Edward?_ I heard Jasper ask. I nodded my head.

We filed inside his car with Jasper and Emmett at the back. He drove out of the lot and sped off towards the direction of our house. He drove as fast as we did. I was beginning to like this guy.

"I hope you're not mad that we were talking to your sisters," started Caleb. "I could see how much you look after them."

"It's no problem," I reassured him. "I guess we may have overreacted a bit."

"Overreacted?" exclaimed Emmett. "I saw that blond kiss my w-sister's hand!" I glared at him but was relieved that he didn't slip up.

"Reid did what?" Caleb said a little angrily. I was a little surprised at his reaction though. I would have expected him to defend Reid. "I can't believe him." _These people haven't even gone through a day in Spenser and Reid's up to his old tricks again._

"Should we be as alarmed as you are that he's making a pass at our sisters?" I asked him.

"Not if you don't want your sisters to be one of the notches on his bedpost," he said matter-of-factly. _I'm going to eat him before he even tries anything with my Rosie_, thought Emmett. _I need to talk with Alice_, thought Jasper.

"I would have thought that you'd come to your friend's defense," I told him. "You seem like a tight-knit group."

"Honestly, I would do anything for my friends, but sometimes Reid needs to understand his boundaries." _Like abusing his power. _I assumed the power he thought about was involved with his persuasion on women. I hoped Bella wouldn't fall for his charm and innocent quips at his attraction for her.

"Our driveway's right around that corner," I told him. "You can drop us off at the side of the road."

"No need, I'll drive you in." Before I could object, he did a sharp turn and sped up our driveway. I didn't think it was a good idea for him to see our house in case he'd catch any of the others doing vampire activities on the lawn.

"This is a nice place," he mused. _But why so far? We're almost in the outskirts of town._

"Thank you for driving us here, Caleb" I told him. "We'll be sure to return the favor."

"You're welcome and you don't have too." He grinned and waved as he drove out of our yard.

"Mom! The girls left us at school!" Emmett yelled as we went inside the house. We saw the girls were huddled around the living room with Esme. Obviously, they've taken their case first to our mother. _I'm very disappointed in you Edward. _I heard Esme tell me in my head.

"Do you want to talk about this now or shall we wait for your father?" she asked us.

"No need to trouble Carlisle with our petty fights." I told her.

"All right, then." Esme stood up and went in front of the room. "I've heard the girls' side of the story, now let's hear yours. Emmett, you start."

"Okay, fine. I won't say sorry for the way I acted but that sleazy teenager deserved it. He's a bad apple and we were right to try and drive him away from the girls."

"How do you even know that?" screeched Rosalie. "I don't even care about that. You were embarrassing us by acting like a bunch of cavemen! I half-expected you guys to drag us away by our hair."

"Enough." Esme said firmly. "Jasper it's your turn." Everyone could feel the anxiety that emanated from Jasper. He breathed in deeply and proceeded to explain.

"Emmett's right. That boy's own friend warned us about him and I wished you girls didn't have to resort to spiting us by having lunch with them."

"You forgot to mention the fact that while we were having lunch with them you had your own groupies who didn't hesitate to start fondling you in front of the whole school!" growled Alice.

"She wasn't fondling me!" countered jasper. "Well, you forgot to mention that you almost picked a fight with a human and were willing to go through with it!" Esme shook her head and held up a hand to silence them.

"We'll discuss that later. Edward, what do you have to add?"

"I admit we were wrong to react that way. I agree that the girls should avoid him from now own judging from what we learned about him. I would also like to point out the fact that leaving us with no mode of transportation at school was not only childish, but irresponsible." Bella glared fiercely at me and spoke up.

"We were being childish?" she snorted. "Who was the one who acted like a child by telling Reid his baby food was going to get cold? Honestly, he hasn't even done anything to you and you immediately label him with your accusations."

"You don't believe us?" I demanded. "I can't wait to see your face when we prove to you just how vile that human is."

"It's a good thing we're vampires then, huh?" said Bella. "Because you'll be waiting until that boy grows old and dies happily of old age for making you look like idiots!"

"Enough," Esme said calmly. "Here's what I understood about what happened today. Both parties have fault in this situation. Boys, you shouldn't have reacted that way when you had no reason to except for your jealousy. Whatever you think about this boy Reid, you must set it aside because they are a friend of your wives." She then turned towards the girls and gave them a fair evaluation as well.

"This goes the same for you girls. It was very immature of you to leave your husbands without a car at school. I'm also very disappointed at you, Alice, for disregarding the rule your father implemented. Bella and Rosalie, I don't doubt that you would have reacted the same way if you were in her shoes." She then turned to all of us and gave her ultimatum.

"I don't want to hear anything that resembles the events that happened today. No matter how invincible you children are, your father and I won't hesitate to find a suitable punishment it you refuse to act accordingly in any way from now on. Now, I suggest you talk this out with your spouses in order to arrive at an acceptable agreement." The girls stood up and left for our rooms. We followed them awaiting the inevitable discussion, or more likely, argument that will determine the outcome of this predicament.


	8. Lover's Quarrel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

_**A/N: Thanks again for the numerous reviews guys! By the way, does anyone know a beta reader you can recommend? PM me please if you know someone or if you have the time. Thanks!**_

ALICE

"I cannot believe you told mom that I tried to pick a fight!" I half-screamed at my husband. We have never fought like this in our entire lives. I didn't know why everything had to be dragged out on account of these petty humans.

"I can't believe you told our mother someone tried to fondle me at school and it isn't even true!" he retorted angrily. The anger radiating from him was only aggravating me more than I already was. I didn't doubt that the whole house could feel it. I bet Carlisle and Esme are going to fight to just because they feel the way we do.

"As if you weren't enjoying the attention from that disgusting excuse for a girl!" I was mad that I, Alice Cullen, had been the first one to make an enemy in our school. Normally it was Rosalie, but no, that frizzy-haired cheerleader had to pick my Jasper to seduce.

"If you haven't noticed, you would have felt it if I did! Besides, I didn't see you preventing it from happening! Oh, I know why. Because you were too distracted by Caleb Danvers to see a vision of that horrid girl from coming over!" I can't believe that he would use our new-found friendship against me. I also didn't like where our conversation was going. Jasper rarely spoke up and I could see how much this was taking its toll on his emotions, but I was slightly elated that she thought the girl was horrid.

"You think she was horrid?" I asked meekly, my anger slowly dissolving.

"Of course I do!" said Jasper exasperatedly. "I hated how she made you angry and it hurt me so much that you were hurt just by seeing us together." Suddenly, everything that happened to us that day was forgotten because I finally felt how much my husband loved me. I walked over to him and hugged him fiercely. If he wasn't a vampire, his bones would have been crushed by now.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way," I sobbed in his shirt. "Let's not ever fight like this ever again."

"I agree," he said calmly. "But I can't say the same for our siblings. I'm trying very hard to keep from feeling their animosity towards each other."

"Don't worry," I told him. "Emmett's going to say sorry in about a minute, but I can't see what becomes of Edward and Bella." I sighed again and held my husband a little longer. This day had taken its toll and I hoped that it would never happen again.

ROSALIE

"I just want you to tell me why," I said calmly but the disdain in my voice was evident. "Why on earth would you let that creature near you?"

"Why on earth did you let that boy near you, let alone kiss your hand?" Emmett countered angrily. Emmett and I always fought about these kinds of things. I was a little worried of my other siblings because they rarely fought.

"Don't answer my question with a question Emmett!" I yelled at him.

"Why? Can't we have new friends of our own?" he retorted icily. "Don't tell me you're the only ones allowed to interact with other people!"

"You started it! If you hadn't acted like an idiot, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"I was just protecting you!" he replied.

"From what? What harm could that insignificant human do to me?" I didn't understand the hostility he and my brothers showed towards Reid. He was nothing but a sweet boy who's obviously attracted by our appearance, but nothing was going to happen beyond that.

"I don't know," he answered defeated. "I just don't like anyone touching you besides me." My heart, metaphorically that is, warmed at his admittance. As large as my husband was, so was his metaphorical heart too.

"No one is going to touch me besides you ever again, are we clear?" I told him. The furious demeanor he held earlier was no slowly starting to fade away.

"Very," he answered sternly. "I'm sorry about how I acted, Rosie. Please forgive me."

"Of course I do," I told him as I kissed him with all my might. We tumbled onto the floor and what happened after that, well, you get the point.

BELLA

"Childish," I snorted. "Childish!" I paced back and forth in our room. "Childish, childish, childish!"

"Is that all you're going to say?" Edward asked me.

"No!" I yelled back and kept on pacing.

"What else then?" he asked me quietly, careful not to add to my anger. I huffed in my rage and ranted out what was going through my mind.

"What do you have against me having any other friends beside our family?" I asked him.

"I have nothing against that. I'm only opposed to the idea of you being friends with those humans."

"What's wrong with them Edward?" I asked sarcastically. "Did you read their minds and find out that they were werewolves or something?" I saw Edward cringe at the word. I knew it was a cheap shot to remind him of his prejudice against Jacob, but I was angry as hell at him for being so single-minded at this point.

"I'm beginning to think there's something more to it than just you wanting to befriend them, Bella," said Edward. No matter how calm his voice was I could always hear whatever emotions brewed inside him whenever he spoke. He was definitely angry but I had no idea why.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him furiously.

"Do you like that boy, Bella?" he asked. I was blown away by his question. How could he ask me something like that? After all these years, he still doubted my love for him.

"Reid? That's preposterous, Edward! How could you even think that?" I half-yelled, half-cried at him.

"I wasn't talking about, Reid," he replied. "I saw what was going on through that other boy's head. The one you call Tyler."

"What in heaven's name was he thinking for you to assume that I like him?" I asked incredulously. Sure, Tyler and I talked for a bit but nothing more happened.

"I saw your face in his head, Bella," Edward said grimly. "You were dazzling him to high heaven. I never thought you were capable of flirting." My eyes bulged at his accusation. All the anger that I felt towards him was now magnified by the fact that he not only falsely accused me but insulted me by saying that I had the tenacity to flirt with a high-school boy.

"I cannot believe you, Edward!" I screamed at him. "If that's the way you feel, why don't I just visit Tyler and ask for a late night booty call, then?" I stormed out of the room and ran out the front door. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away from Edward as far as possible. I blocked Alice's power so she wouldn't see where I was. Knowing Edward, he would come and find me handing me a pathetic apology that I would undoubtedly accept. Sometimes, I thought maybe he didn't understand me at all.

If I could cry, tears would be streaming down my eyes like the Nile River. I dry sobbed all the way to God knows where. I stopped running and found myself in the woods. I could smell the aroma of the rich wildlife. Since I was exhausted from our fight, I thought it convenient for me to hunt. I sniffed the air and let my instincts lead me; mountain lion, no. I will not eat Edward's favorite meal. I sniffed the air again; cougar, that would suffice. I closed my eyes and let the monster inside me take over.


	9. Covenant of Silence

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

CALEB

I almost jumped out my skin when I felt the surge of power run through me. It wasn't like what we felt when we used, but when someone else was. It was more than I usually felt when Reid used. I was guessing that he was doing something major right about now. One day, this curse is going to kill him. If I didn't care about my friends so much I wouldn't even let this bother me. I cursed as I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked over to my night stand and picked up my cell phone. Juts as I was about to dial Pogue's number, it rang.

"I didn't do it!" the caller said immediately.

"Who else would it be?" I asked Reid angrily.

"I don't know! So before you point fingers I want to tell you that I am here with Tyler and he knows I didn't use!"

"I'll call Pogue and see if he did it," I told him. I hung up and dialed Pogue's number.

"Pogue," I said as he answered the phone.

"Tyler already called me," he said. "It wasn't me either, Cay."

"What the hell is going on?" I said more to myself than to Pogue. "Emergency meeting at the sanctum. We need to find out what's happening. Tell Reid and Tyler." Pogue hung up and I got dressed quickly. If none of us used, I could only arrive at one other conclusion. Someone else was using, the power, and big time.

I got in my car and rove as fast as I could to the sanctum. Since I was the nearest, I arrived first. Before I got out of the car, a gunshot sounded from the house.

"Geez, Gorman! It's me!" I yelled at the old caretaker.

"What'cha doin' out here so late, Caleb?" he yelled back. I walked over to the house and decided to wait for the guys inside.

"Someone's using and it isn't any of us," I told Gorman. His yes bulged out of their sockets as I said this.

"Who could it be?" he asked frightened.

"That's what we're here to find out," I told him. After a few minutes Tyler's Hummer and Pogue's Ducati drove in front of the house. As soon as they entered the house, we walked down the winding stone staircase in the basement. My eyes flashed black for a moment and suddenly every candle in the room lit up.

We each sat on one of the five stone chairs that had our names engraved on it that was situated around a circle with a pentagram in the middle. I stared morosely at the empty chair that had never had an occupant since the time of the Salem witch trials.

"Tyler," I called the boy's attention. "Do you swear that Reid didn't use at all tonight?" Tyler shifted uncomfortably in his chair before he answered.

"I swear that he didn't use that much to cause that surge of power?" he said indecisively.

"You were always the tattletale, baby boy," Reid growled at him. "So I used to levitate some stuff. That isn't enough to make us feel that surge of power."

"Unfortunately, I believe you," I told him. "Nothing bad has happened yet from what I recall but if this someone who's using is a risk to our Covenant of Silence, we have an obligation to take care of him."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Reid said while imitating a pirate voice. Pogue and Tyler just chuckled at him. I wasn't amused because Reid never took me seriously. I know that since I'm the oldest that I was immediately dubbed the leader but Reid refused to listen to me always.

"I don't understand," said Pogue. "Who else could be using? We all know it wasn't Putnam because he's rotting in hell right now."

"I know," I told him. "But there is still a possibility that someone else is out there. I don't know how he got the power but we need to find out in case he poses a threat to us."

"Why can't it be a chick?" asked Reid. "It's always he, him and his. Whatever happened to equal rights?" Only Reid would find this situation to be a joking matter.

"You know why, Reid," I told him. "A woman or any other person outside our bloodline will die right after someone wills his or her power to him. I don't even recall any of our parents or ancestors willing their powers to anyone."

"Why not check the books?" asked Pogue.

"That would take too long and even if we did, all we'll find is the family histories that lead up to the end of their bloodlines."

"What if there are others like us, Caleb?" Tyler finally spoke up.

"Our lessons said that was impossible. Everyone else died in the witch trials." I hated having a one-track mind about this situation, but considering those possibilities was scaring the hell out of me.

"Hello?" Reid interrupted. "Wasn't it impossible for teenage boys to become warlocks? This just teaches us that anything is possible."

"I agree with him, Cay," said Pogue. "It isn't entirely impossible that there are others like us who might have escaped the trials."

"We are warlocks," said Tyler. "Our powers are limitless besides the fact that we could die every time we use it after our ascension."

"If that's the case, then I hope to God he, or she, or even they are nice warlocks, because with our ascensions coming up, we might just die trying to save the world." I told them grimly.

We went outside to our cars, but before we got out of the basement we heard another gunshot from Gorman. We quickly ran to see what happened. Either my eyes were deceiving me or there was a girl lying on the ground in front of the house. Oh my God, what has Gorman done?


	10. Bad Bella

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

BELLA

I drank the last of the blood of the carcass in front of me. I was so angry that I didn't even think of keeping myself clean. Now my shirt was blood-spattered and I could only imagine what Alice was going to say when I get home. I swear she is going to haul me off to Boston to shop for a new set of wardrobe to compensate for this shirt.

I decided to walk home instead of running. I wanted to prolong going home as much as possible because I still wasn't ready to face Edward. What had gotten into him? How could he say those things to me? Didn't he trust me?

I walked out of the woods and found myself in a farm. At least I thought it was a farm. I saw barn and a bunch of houses distanced from each other. It looked like one big clearing. I walked over to a stone bridge that led over to the property. This place was beautiful. I thought about Edward and how he would love to sit with me on this bridge and just push all our troubles away. The warm feeling subsided just as easily as it came. I don't even know if Edward and I would still be talking after this night.

I crossed the bridge and walked beside the dirt road that led towards the houses. They looked really old, like older than Carlisle old. I guess they were abandoned now. I walked further and saw a house at the end of the road with the lights on. As I drew closer, I noticed that I was heading towards the back of the property. My curiosity overtook me and I found myself wanting to look at whoever thought that this place was livable. I couldn't see anyone from the back windows so I decided to walk towards the front.

As soon as I got there I didn't notice the large tree branch that had fallen off the tree and stepped on it causing a very loud noise. Before I knew it, I heard a large bang and felt like I was stabbed or something. I lost my composure and fell on the grass. I tried standing up so I held on to the nearest thing I could find, a hummer. Wait, what? What's a hummer doing out here? And a mustang? And a Ducati?

I felt my sides and found shotgun pellets stuck to my skin. I knew what they looked like because Charlie showed me once. I was shot? What the hell? I lied down again on the grass trying to get my head straight. I heard footsteps running towards me. The impact of whatever hit me momentarily stunned me so I couldn't act as quickly as I should have. Before I knew it, four boys were staring down at me. I was covered in blood and apparently shot. Dad, please don't rip me to shreds and burn my disembodied parts when I get home.

"Is she dead?" asked one of them. How ironic. I couldn't see their faces because they stood against the light from the house but the voice was vaguely familiar. I couldn't run away now that they saw me. What was I supposed to do? I was so confused that I didn't even move when they came nearer.

"Feel her pulse," said another one. Before he could touch me and find no pulse, I jerked my hand away.

"She's alive!" said someone. They all sounded familiar. Their scents also smelled familiar. Oh no, please, this can't be happening. I tried sitting up but I still couldn't see who they were.

"What are you boys staring at? Help her!" called a gruff and frantic voice from inside the house. Finally they scrambled around me and tried helping me up.

"It's Bella!" said one of them. When I was finally standing upright, my fears were con firmed. Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue stood gawking at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Hi," I said meekly. "So what's up?" I didn't know what else to say. Hi, sorry to bother you guys in the middle of the night and get shot as well.

"You're bleeding!" exclaimed Reid. "Gorman you are so dead!" He screamed at the man in the house.

"She shouldn't have been on this property!" he yelled back and slammed the door.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I told them quickly. Wait, I think that was the wrong way to go. "Um, it just scratched me."

"Scratched?!" yelled Reid. "Look at you! How many gallons of blood did you lose?"

"My blood clots quickly," I countered. I needed to get out of here. There was going to be a lot of questions.

"We need to get you to a hospital, Bella," said Caleb.

"No!" I burst out and shook my head frantically. "I just need to get home. My dad can fix me up!"

"We need to get you there right away before you lose more blood," said Tyler. Before I could react, he was carrying me towards the hummer and sat me at the back.

"I'll drive," said Reid. "Don't argue, Ty. I drive faster!"

Reid jumped in the driver's seat and drove off as soon as Tyler got inside. I saw Caleb in the mustang following us with Pogue riding in the motorcycle beside him. They were all coming with us? What am I going to say to Carlisle? What will Edward say when he sees me with them? This was the worst day of my life.

"Where do you live?" asked Reid.

"Greenbush Road," I told them reluctantly. "You can drop me off at the driveway."

"We are dropping you off in front of your house," Tyler said firmly. "What were you even doing out there? Wait, how did you even get there?"

"I took a walk and got lost," I lied.

"Where were you planning on going? Los Angeles?" Tyler joked. "Look how far we are from your house."

"I've got great stamina," I told them. Reid chuckled at what I said. Tyler punched him on the arm then I suddenly realized what I just said. What a pervert!

"Turn over there," I told Reid when we neared our driveway.

"Wow, you have to clean your driveway," he said. "If you didn't tell me where to turn, I wouldn't have found it with all the trees that block it." That was how the Cullen's liked their driveway. It was so no one could find our house and trespass and catch us doing what vampires normally do.

As we neared the house, I saw my family waiting outside the front porch. Edward looked livid, Alice looked infuriated and the rest of them looked disappointed especially Carlisle.

Caleb and Pogue drove in behind us and Tyler got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"How'd they know we were coming?" he asked me as I got out.

"Uh, they wait for me when out front whenever they don't know where I am," I told him quickly. I walked ahead of them and they followed me towards the front steps of the house. A chorus of "good evenings" erupted from behind me that made my family look at the boys curiously.

"What happened to you, Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly but he still looked disappointed. He also looked a little angry at my appearance. Who wouldn't be? I was covered in dirt and blood without any explanation.

"I went for a walk," I told him without elaborating. Edward growled and turned around and went inside.

"Bella's hurt, Mr. Swan," said Tyler. "She said you can tend to her wounds."

"Mr. Cullen, if you please, that's Bella's original name. Bella go inside with Esme so she can clean your wounds, I need to talk with these young men." I started to protest but Alice quickly interrupted me with hushed whispers only we can hear. "Don't even think about it Bella. It will end badly if you don't do as he says." I bowed my head down and followed Esme inside to clean out my imaginary wound while the others stayed outside. I stayed behind to listen to what they were saying. I looked at Esme pleadingly to let me hear. She nodded solemnly and left me standing at the door.

"Would any of you care to explain what happened?" said Carlisle. It was Caleb who decided to speak first.

"My name is Caleb Danvers, Mr. Cullen. You see, we didn't know she was present in our property and our caretaker is a little bit paranoid about trespassers. He tends to fire warning shots if he feels there are intruders. Unfortunately, his last warning shot hit Bella. We found her conscious but bleeding. She asked us to bring her here instead of the hospital."

"I see," said Carlisle. "Don't worry about Bella. She'll be fine. I'll tend to her after you've left."

"Um, there's a matter of legalities, Mr. Cullen," said Caleb. "I talked to my mother on the way over here and she said if it's okay if we pay for the damage Gorman caused instead of pressing charges on him. He's old and senile and he didn't know what he was doing."

"No mortal harm was done on, Bella, so I don't see any reason to press charges nor can we accept your offer. If it's all right with you gentlemen, I need to go to my daughter now. Thank you for bringing her home." Carlisle left them with the others. I moved away from the door and ran over to the kitchen where Esme waited.

"I know you were listening, Bella," said Carlisle from the living room. "Come over here." I went into the living room where Carlisle stood and gestured for me to sit down on the couch.

"Esme told me about what happened earlier at school today," he said calmly. "I understand she took care of it and that your brothers and sisters have made up except for you and Edward. I won't intrude on that matter because that is between you and your husband. However, what happened tonight was of grave consequence. I'm afraid we'll have to move out of here the day after tomorrow."

"No, dad! You can't do this!" I cried. "I won't let it happen again, I swear! Please, don't make us move!" I can't believe it. Because of me, we had to pack up and leave. Alice and Rosalie told me they were starting to like this place and now they'll be angry at me for doing this to them.

"I'm sorry, Bella," said Carlisle. "You risked exposing us after what happened tonight. There will be questions and speculations. You got shot, for Pete's sake. We don't' have any other choice."

"I'll do anything, dad! But please don't make us move. You've wanted this job for years and now I'm going to ruin it." Carlisle had gone to medical school again and studied for this job. I wasn't going to let him throw that away just because I was stupid enough to get shot.

"I can always get another job, Bella. We can't have those boys raising any questions about you."

"They won't, I promise. Please don't do this. We don't need to go through all that trouble because of my incompetence."

"You're not incompetent, Bella," said Carlisle. "You were irresponsible but not incompetent."

"I promise it won't happen again. Please give me one last chance." I pleaded with all my soul, if only I had one.

"I suppose if we convince them nothing's wrong with you, we can continue to live here." I yelled in glee and cut myself short. It wouldn't do for the boys outside to think I was ecstatic about getting shot. I could still hear them talking outside. I left Carlisle after I hugged him and ran upstairs to clean myself up.


	11. Why Edward?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

ALICE

"If it's all right with you gentlemen, I need to go to my daughter, now." Carlisle left us on the porch in a very uncomfortable silence. I could feel the tension in the air as my brothers glared at Caleb and his friends. I was mad too that Bella got shot but it really was her fault. She shouldn't have blocked my visions so I could have warned her beforehand. It was a good thing I stopped her from blurting out that she didn't get hurt. If she said that, these boys would have thought something was wrong and Carlisle would have pulled through with making us move again.

"So, thank you for bringing Bella home," I started to say.

"I'm really sorry about Gorman," said Caleb. "Maybe he'll stop shooting every living thing that comes within a mile of our house now." I managed to choke out a pathetic laugh but my siblings still looked as grim as ever, even Rosalie.

"We'll make sure Bella never comes near you or anyone related to any of you ever again." Emmett said sharply. Rosalie was about to protest but decided against it. He was actually right. After what happened, even I didn't think it was a good idea to get close to anyone else in case something like this happened again.

"What Emmett means is that we're sorry but we need to keep our family safe from things like this. We'll see you at school but I doubt that we can hang out anymore," I explained to them. They all nodded and left after Caleb said sorry again. The rest of us filed inside the house and tried our very best to keep from hearing Bella and Edward argue upstairs.

EDWARD

I stood in our room and stared outside the large window that looked out on the woods. I kept chiding myself for not taking care of Bella when she got home. Obviously she was hurt, but I saw that she was visibly healed. I was angrier at the fact that she actually went through with looking for those boys. I read one of their minds and saw that Bella had mysteriously appeared on their property. It was obvious that she tracked them down. I didn't understand, however, how she got that much blood on her. I knew it wasn't human but it was still disconcerting to know that she ran around town looking like that.

"Hey," Bella said cheerfully as she passed me and headed towards our bathroom. How could she be so happy at a time like this? I heard the shower and assumed she was cleaning up. I waited patiently for her to finish as I kept standing by the window. After she was done, she dressed herself and sat down on the bed while brushing her hair.

"Why'd you run off like that?" she asked me showing no concern about my gloomy disposition.

"It was clear to me that you didn't need me there," I answered dryly. "You have enough knights in shining armor to save you whenever you're in trouble."

"What I did was stupid and irresponsible but it doesn't mean that I need anybody saving me, what is this really about?" She asked me pointedly but I was still facing the window looking at nothing in particular. "Look at me, Edward!" I kept my stance knowing that if I looked into those beautiful golden eyes, I'd lose myself and my pride.

"Why were you even there, Bella?" I asked her.

"I told all of you already. I got lost," she answered. I didn't know whether to believe her or not. Her tone suggested it but I still didn't look at her.

"What a coincidence that your favorite group of boys happened to be in the vicinity?" I knew I was being condescending and accusing her of something I could not prove. Jealousy and suspicion were raging through me right now.

"You're seriously considering that I actually ran out of here intending to pursue my threat earlier?" she screeched at me. This time I turned around and saw her. Her eyes showed the hurt I caused her. I saw the betrayal she felt at my words.

"I suppose it was fate then?" I snorted. "A walk in the woods turned into a tryst? How convenient." After I said this Bella threw her brush in the mirror that made a deafening crash and a shower of broken glass on my feet.

"What in the world is happening to you?" she asked me. "Before we moved here, we were a loving couple whose eyes were only for each other. We trusted each other Edward!"

"It seems your eyes have transferred their affection to someone else," I said coldly. "I'm going out. Don't worry, unlike you I doubt I'll get shot and be rescued by a group of silly girls." With that, I stormed out of the room, out of the front door, into my car and drove away. I didn't know where I was going, I might even be headed for Florida but I didn't care. If Bella could run away from our problems, so could I.

BELLA

"What's happening to us?" I asked myself as I stared at the door where my husband stood a few seconds ago. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and hoped that it was Edward, coming back to reconcile with me. My face fell as I realized Edward had just drove off and I didn't hear his car return. Someone else knocked on the door and I told them to come in.

"Bella?" asked Alice. "Are you all right?" Rosalie followed after her and closed the door slowly.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked numbly.

"Yes," she answered sadly. "If it's any consolation, I don't understand why Edward's acting this way."

"Me neither," I told her. "Oh Alice!" I crumpled in a heap in her arms. I sobbed and I sobbed and I sobbed wishing that I had tears because I thought that they would wash out all the pain that I was feeling right now.

"Where is he?" I asked when I regained my composure.

"He's driving on his way to Boston but he'll be back before sunrise," she told me.

"If you want Bella, Emmett and I can beat him up for you," Rosalie offered. I smiled weakly at her and turned to lie down on the bed. There wasn't any point in doing so but I always felt that if I tried hard enough, I would eventually fall asleep.

"I just need to be alone now, guys," I told them "Thank you for being here, anyway." They nodded and headed out the door. I closed my eyes and shut them tightly wishing I was human again in Phoenix. I never went to Forks. I never discovered the Cullen's secret. I never became a vampire so I could die easily. But then again, if I never knew Edward, my life wasn't anything worth saving to begin with.


	12. Indifference

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

TYLER

"Have you noticed how freakishly perfect Bella's family is?" I asked Reid as I drove us back to the dorm.

"Hell yeah, did you see their mom? Lucky bastard, that Mr. Cullen." I shook my head at my perverted friend.

"It's almost inhuman," I ventured. "Heck, I don't know. I must be a little traumatized with what happened to Bella."

"She's a tough one," said Reid. "Did you see how she quickly got up after Gorman shot her?"

"Yeah. I was scared shitless that she was dead!" When I saw Bella covered in blood and lying lifelessly on the ground I couldn't breathe. I've never seen anyone die let alone get shot.

"Good thing her dad's a doctor," said Reid. "I just can't believe they'd avoid us after what happened. It wasn't our fault that Gorman shot her!"

"I was thinking the same thing," I told him. "It's as if their protecting their family from something more than crazy hermits with shotguns."

"I don't care. I'm just pissed those girls aren't gonna hang out with us anymore."

"Is that all you think about?" I asked him incredulously. Ask a stupid question…

"Girls, sex and cars. That's about it."

"You don't even have your own car!" He just shrugged as I pressed on the accelerator and sped off towards the dorm. I was distracted when a pair of high beams shone behind us and overtook the hummer.

"Was that a Volvo?" asked Reid. "I didn't know they could go that fast!" The car looked disturbingly familiar. I swear I've seen that somewhere earlier. After a few minutes I pulled in to the student's private parking lot by the dorms.

BELLA

The next day was excruciating. I had to ride with Alice and Jasper because Edward left before I was finished getting dressed. He refused to acknowledge my presence in all our classes. He didn't even look at me. When lunch finally came, I had had enough. I purposely sped outside the classroom so I could corner him into talking to me. He wouldn't even dare try to run with all these people looking. My plan didn't work out exactly the way I wanted it to. I ran out the room and waited for Edward. To my dismay, he decided to walk out with the throngs of students so I couldn't reach him. After the hallway had cleared he was nowhere to be seen. I would have to try again at lunch. I just wished he didn't skip it.

Alice walked with me to the cafeteria where our siblings where waiting for us. Just as I predicted, Edward wasn't with them. I saw Reid and his friends seated at their table. They looked up and waved so I went to walk over to them, but Alice pulled me back.

"No, Bella," she said. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to talk to them."

"What are you talking about, Alice? Did you see anything bad happen?"

"Well, no, but it's just a precaution," she told me gently.

"What is up with you guys? You're acting like Edward!" I shrugged off her hand and walked over to the boys. She just huffed and went over to where our siblings sat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them as I sat down. They shifted uncomfortably so I definitely knew something was wrong. "Is there anything on my face?"

"Um, no," said Caleb. "You're brother told us not to talk to you anymore." I couldn't believe Edward. How dare he tell my friends to avoid me?

"Don't mind him," I told them. "I don't listen to idiots and neither should you."

"Well in that case," said Reid. "Would you like to go to Nicky's with us after school?"

"What's Nicky's?" I asked. "And I'll have to take a rain check. I don't know if my parents would allow it."

"Just give us a call if you're good to go, okay?" he said.

"So, where's Kate?" I asked Pogue. I'd taken a liking to her after we met. She was so cheerful and friendly. She was like the human version of Alice, except they didn't look at all like each other.

"She's with Sarah," said Pogue. "They're on their way here."

"Who's Sarah?" I asked.

"Caleb's new girlfriend!" teased Tyler. Caleb grunted and threw a French fry at him.

"She's not my girlfriend," Caleb told me. "I just met her."

"No need to get defensive, Caleb!" said Reid. "He hasn't asked her out yet." Reid explained to me.

"I'd love to meet here," I told them. Suddenly, a familiar scent wafted through the air. I turned around and saw Edward glaring at me before heading over to the table where our siblings sat.

"I have to go," I told them. They nodded and I stood up and went over to Edward. Jasper slid over so I could sit beside Edward. I sat down and faced him but he refused to even breathe my scent.

"Edward," I said quietly. He still didn't look at me. I reached out my hand to touch his arm but he flinched and jerked it away. I don't know what was worse, Edward avoiding me or ignoring me. I sat beside him all through lunch and kept my mouth shut and my distance. I was way past forgiving him for not trusting me and telling Reid and his friends off. Right now, I just wanted my husband back.

"Edward, talk to Bella already!" Jasper said exasperatedly. "I can't stand her pain and sadness anymore!"

"I'm sorry Jazz," I said quietly.

"No, Bella!" said Jasper. "This isn't your fault." He turned to Edward and kept scolding him. "What is wrong with you? Out of all of us, you're the one least likely to pick a fight with your wife, Edward. Why are you dragging this on?"

"Mind your own business, Jasper," said Edward. He stood abruptly and hurried out of the cafeteria leaving me in a worse state than I was already in.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Edward, Bella, but I think it's better to avoid those guys just for a while. With all the jealousy Edward was harboring against them, I was about to smack Rosalie for sitting next to Alice."

"Hey!" exclaimed Rosalie. "Alice isn't my type, okay?"

"I resent that!" said Alice. Their little squabble managed to make me laugh just a bit. The bell rang shortly after and then I was forced to face Edward once again. He still ignored me until the end of class. He left school again before we did but when we got home he wasn't there yet.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Esme. She looked at me apologetically as I pleaded for her to tell me.

"I don't know, Bella," said Esme. "He dropped by earlier to say that he was leaving and didn't know when he would be back. I tried asking him to tell me where he was going but he wouldn't say." She looked uncomfortable at telling me this. I knew there was something more she wasn't saying.

"Tell me," I pleaded. Esme sighed and shook her head.

"He just needs time to think, Bella," said Esme. She was trying hard to keep her composure. It was as if she was in pain of whatever Edward told her.

"What exactly did he say, mom?" My voice was quiet and composed, but my nerves were shot. My husband was missing and I had no idea where he was.

"He said he wanted to get away from you." Esme said it so quietly that if I was still human I wouldn't have heard it.

"No, mom," I told her. "Maybe you heard him wrong or something." I was struggling to keep from breaking down. "Alice!" I yelled. A few seconds later, she was standing next to me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her frantically. She was quiet for a few moments as she stared out in space.

"He's…" Alice sounded defeated. She didn't know this would happen.

"Where Alice? Tell me!" I was panicking now. Where would Edward go? Was I that horrible as a wife that he couldn't stand me anymore?

"He's on his way to New York," said Alice. "He's trying to decide where to go next after that. I keep seeing him overseas in different countries. I'll know where he's going when he's picked a destination."

"Why, Alice? Why?" I was sobbing heavily now. I couldn't hold myself up so I dropped down to the ground and held my head in my hands.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," said Alice as she sat down and hugged me. Esme was caressing my hair to calm me. "If I knew he was going away, I would have tried to stop him." I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault but I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't move. I couldn't see anything except Edward. He was in our meadow, smiling happily at me and sparkling beautifully in the sun.


	13. Loss of Hope

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

EMMETT

We heard everything that Esme told Bella downstairs. Rosalie was holding on to me for dear life as if I was going to do the same thing to her. I hugged her fiercely trying to show her that I would never do that to her. Edward had only hurt Bella twice. This was the second time and every time he did it, he almost killed her. I've lived with Edward for almost a century now. I know him. He wouldn't do this over a little bout of jealousy and insecurity. If ever, Edward would have actually tried to show Bella he was happy if she loved someone else. He was the eternal masochist. Holding a grudge was completely out of character for him, neither was running away across the globe just because he was mad at Bella.

"Emmett?" Alice called from downstairs. Rosalie let go and nodded for me to go to her. She followed me and what we saw broke our hearts. Bella was lying on the floor curled up into a fetal position as if she was trying her hardest to keep herself together.

"Please take Bella to her room," said Alice. I nodded and picked her up. They followed us all the way upstairs to Bella and Edward's room. I quickly brought Bella to their room. She was catatonic so I placed her gently on their bed and quietly went out of the room. We all went downstairs to try and think how to do some damage control.

"Where's Edward right now?" I asked Alice.

"He's almost at the airport," she told me. "After a few minutes, I'll know where he's going."

"Shouldn't we go after him or something?" I asked her.

"We can't," she told me. "I've seen every possible angle and he won't change his mind whatever we tell him."

"What about Bella? Maybe she can make him change his mind and come back."

"You saw how Bella reacted," said Alice. "She isn't in any state to go anywhere for now. I can't see any visions of her going after Edward because she's decided not to. I think she's convinced that Edward left her again like he did last time."

"How long is she going to be like this?" asked Jasper.

"I can't see how long," said Alice. "All I know is we should keep her close always just in case she does something worse than jumping over a cliff." We all agreed to watch her until we find out how to help her out of this state. Carlisle arrived a few minutes later and asked us why we looked deader than we already were.

"Edward left," said Esme.

"What do you mean, he left?" asked Carlisle.

"He's on his way to Siberia," said Alice. "I saw it just now."

"Why is Edward going to Siberia?" Carlisle looked almost as confused as I was when Rosalie made complicated jokes.

"He told me he wanted to get away from Bella," said Esme. "I couldn't understand why he would want to do that."

"What happened between him and Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"All we can figure out is that he's mad at Bella because of Caleb and his friends," explained Alice.

"He's jealous of them," said Jasper. "I can understand if Edward did feel that way but something was off about his emotions."

"What was the matter with him?" asked Carlisle.

"It was as if every negative emotion he harbored towards Bella had been increasing since the day we met those boys."

"Maybe Edward's emotions just went on over-drive?" I suggested. "He has been keeping all of his feelings bottled up since the 1900's." Everyone looked at me like I just swallowed a cow. "What?"

"That's not a feasible explanation," said Carlisle. "Edward is very rational and it isn't like him to act this way."

"That's what we thought as well," said Esme. "Bella may be indestructible but her heart isn't. I don't like seeing our daughter like this. Neither do I want to see my son acting strange."

"Let's give Edward some time and help Bella in any way we can for now," said Carlisle. "If anything strange or out of the ordinary occurs, I wish to be informed of it immediately. I still don't feel at ease with what's happening to our family." We all agreed and followed his orders. We spent the whole night listening to Bella for any change. Unfortunately, all she did was murmur Edward's name until the sun came up.

EDWARD

The image of Bella played over and over again in my head as I sat on the plane on my way to Russia. The moment I got home, the idea to get as far away from her as possible struck me at once. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to smell her or touch her. Just thinking about her right now was making me angrier by the minute.

But why do I keep on thinking about her? It's as if I wanted to go back to her. I shrugged off the thought and tried to think of something else, but all I saw was the vision of Bella smiling at me filled with love and emotion in her eyes.

ALICE

We all expected Bella to stay at home today but she insisted on going to school. We had to help her get ready because she wasn't moving fast enough. She was still depressed as ever but at least she was finally talking and moving. She was still a beautiful vampire but today she looked like a normal human.

I watched Bella closely the whole day but there still wasn't any change. She was silent but competent. She listened to the class and took notes, but I could see it in her eyes that she was still thinking of Edward. I wanted to help her so much but even Jasper's power couldn't do anything for her. I tried looking if Edward had changed his mind but all I saw was that he was staying in a house in the mountains.

"See anything new?" Jasper asked me on our way home. Bella rode with Rosalie and Emmett so I had time to talk to him.

"No, he's still intent on staying away." I told him morosely. "You know, there's something I forgot to tell everyone."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I saw visions of Edward's jealousy before it happened but I didn't really see it as anything serious. I just find it strange that those visions kept popping into my head even thought I didn't want to see it."

"Usually, you're unexpected visions come when something important is going to happen, right?"

"I know," I told him. "I guess it was a sign that Edward was thinking of leaving."

"It isn't your fault you didn't see him leave," Jasper reassured me. "He just decided it on a sudden impulse."

"I just have a feeling there's something more to his actions than meets the eye." We drove home quietly after that and found Bella locked up in their room calling out for Edward again.


	14. Dead Guy and New Guy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

**A/N: I have a new story out. It's called Stay Alive: Cullen Version. It's based on the movie about killer video games. It's a humor/horror fic. I think you'll like it. Also, my other story Soul Mate is on the works. It's the first installment of Bella's life after Eclipse. Please read and review those others. I'm not getting as much attention on them as I am here in Coven VS Covenant. Thanks for the support guys!**

**A/N: I made a mistake on this chapter earlier. Thanks Edwardgirl111 for pointing it out. I edited some parts so I guess you should read it again so you won't get lost in the next chapters.**

POGUE

I kissed Kate goodbye after I dropped her off the dorms. We just got back from Nicky's after having dinner with the others. I was riding on my motorcycle when all of a sudden I felt something cold on my right hand side. I turned around and saw a ghostly form of a oy floating beside me.

I was startled with the vision that I swerved my bike and hit a large tree. I focused on thinking about wanting to live. I knew my eyes had gone black. I felt the power surging through me as well as the heat of the explosion for a second and then it was gone.

I realized I was sprawled out beside the wreckage of my prized possession and the remains of the tree. Luckily, I was without a scratch. Unfortunately, however, my bike was from okay. I stood up and fixed it using my powers and took out my cell phone. I dialed the number and waited for Caleb to answer.

"I felt it twice," he said immediately.

"I might be able to shed some light on that," I told him. "I saw a darkling. It must be a darkling because it fits the description in the BOD. Ghostly form, no eyes, pallid skin, appears out of thin air?"

"What the hell?" exclaimed Caleb. "Darklings can only be summoned if someone was killed using our powers. This must mean…"

"Yeah. Someone's gonna have a funeral this weekend." I told him grimly.

"What about the second surge?" asked Caleb.

"Oh, that was me. I almost died because of that darkling. I crashed into a tree and I had to fix my bike."

"Way to give us a heart attack, Pogue." Caleb said sarcastically.

"What? I was going to be toast, literally." I told him. "I gotta get off the road, man. Talk to you later, okay?" I snapped my phone shut and got on the bike. I drove back to my apartment at a slower pace just in case our friend tried to spook me again.

ROSALIE

We arrived the next day at school and found the students buzzing with excitement. Jasper corrected me and told me it was anxiety and remorse. We heard bits and pieces of conversations and discovered that a student died last night.

"Do we have anything to worry about?" I asked Alice at lunch.

"No," she answered. She took out a newspaper from her bag showed it to me. "The kid died of an overdose of drugs." I looked at the newspaper and saw a picture of a scrawny kid that looked like the chess club captain. He didn't look like the kind of person who would be doing drugs.

"Man, humans sure are stupid," said Emmett. We all agreed with him, then I turned to Bella who was doing a great impression of having no appetite. She just kept stabbing at her food and turning it into mush.

"Cheer up lil' sis." I told her. "That stupid brother of mine will come around." Bella managed to smile half-heartedly at my attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I told them. "I'll see you in class." They were used to my compulsion to go to the bathroom even though I didn't have to use the toilet. I only went so I could check myself on the mirror. I was glad the myth about us having no reflection wasn't true. I mean, how could I go on living without seeing myself as perfection?

I exited the cafeteria and walked down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Before I reached my destination, a curly-haired brunette boy bumped into me. He winced a little after he hit me. Serves him right for trying that on a rock-hard vampire. It was obvious he did it on purpose. With my agility, I would never have bumped into anybody. He regained his composure and smirked at me.

"Hey there, pretty lady," he drawled as he put his hand on the wall to block me from walking past him.

"Hey there, ugly troll," I said more truthfully than sarcastically. I would have walked right through but judging from his stance, that would entail broken bones.

"Feisty, I like that," he said snidely. "My name's Aaron Abbott. I'm sure you've heard of me as the most popular guy in school."

"I guess I've gone deaf," I told him. I tried stepping around him but he kept blocking my way.

"I see you have poor judgment," he said knowingly. "Why don't you give me the chance to change your mind?" He started touching my arm and rubbing it affectionately. If I could, I would throw up.

"Please stop touching me," I said while gritting my teeth. I could easily rip off his arm but that wouldn't sit well with Carlisle.

"You feel cold," he said to me. "Let me warm you up." He started inching closer and I had to step back but he cornered me into a wall. I had no idea what to do to get him to stop that wouldn't necessarily mean hurting him. He held my arm tighter and I was sure if I were human, I would have bruised.

"Get away from me," I said more firmly. I saw Emmett and Jasper out of the corner of my eye walking as fast as they could towards us. Suddenly, someone pulled him back and now Aaron was pushed up against the wall. It was Reid who was holding him up with Tyler beside him.

"Did you not hear the lady, Abbott?" Reid asked gruffly. Emmett and Jasper were behind me now watching the situation. Aaron tried to break free of their hold but they slammed him into the wall once more.

"God, Garwin! What the hell is your problem?" Aaron asked while trying to squirm in his hold.

"You're my problem, you prick! And everyone else's!" Reid yelled at him.

"What the hell were you doing to my sister?" Emmett finally spoke up, anger imminent in his voice. Aaron's eyes almost popped out of his skull as he saw Emmett's looming figure coming closer to him. He wrestled himself out of Reid's grip and ran the other way.

"I'm fine, Emmett," I told him truthfully. "They came to my rescue just in time." Emmett looked gratefully at Reid and Tyler.

"Thanks," he told them.

"Why didn't you try to get him off?" Tyler asked me.

"I guess I was scared," I lied.

"You looked like you wanted to kill him!" said Reid. "That's far from scared if you ask me."

"My sister doesn't like resorting to violence," Jasper answered automatically.

"Thanks for putting that guy in his place," I told them.

"He's practically harmless," said Reid. "But he does get away with tryingto feel up other girls."

"We're glad you were in the right place and time," Emmett told them. "I'm sorry if I was a little harsh on you the other night. We're just very protective of our sisters."

"We understand," said Tyler. "But it does feel good to clear the air between us guys." Emmett and Jasper nodded while I smiled at them.

"We'll see you around," said Jasper. Right then, I knew they wouldn't have a problem with Reid and his friends anymore.

BELLA

I wondered what Edward was doing right now. Maybe he was out hunting tigers. I read somewhere that there were a lot of those in Siberia. I was also silently contemplating ways on how to get Edward to come back. I couldn't really put my life in danger since only vampires and werewolves could kill me. At this point, I highly doubt that Edward would even come back if he knew I was in danger, but I could still try. I kept blocking Alice's visions of me putting any of my plans into action but she didn't have to see them to know that I was planning on something. I was snapped out of my daze when I heard our history teacher call out my name.

"Miss Swan, did you hear me?" he asked.

"Um, what was the question again?" I asked him.

"There was no question," he told me sternly. "I said you will be paired up with Chase Collins for your midterm project."

"Oh," I scanned the room and saw Chase who was waving at me. I never noticed him until now. He was a handsome boy with spiky brown hair and thoughtful grey eyes. I nodded in his direction and told the teacher I understood. I suddenly thought that this was the perfect opportunity for me to get away from my siblings. Obviously, I would need to work on this project with Chase. That meant we had to spend some time away from Alice and the others. I looked over at her trying to see if she was getting suspicious but she only smiled at me and went back to taking notes.

"You may exchange seats with your classmates so you can sit with your partners," I quickly stood up and left Alice to go over to Chase. I sat down on the seat next to him and introduced myself.

"So who are we going to do this project on?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully. I wasn't in the mood to be a model student like we always are during school. I just didn't have the strength to put up this façade anymore.

"How about Abraham Lincoln?" he suggested.

"Whatever tickles your fancy," I told him dryly.

"You're not too thrilled about having me as your partner, are you?" he asked meekly. I felt guilty for acting this way. He didn't really deserve to be treated this way. I sucked in an unnecessary breath and decided to make the best of this.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "It's not you. I just have some issues."

"That's a relief," said Chase. "Not because you have issues, but because you're not annoyed at me or anything. Crap, I'm starting to annoy you now. I'm sorry. Again." I couldn't help but laugh. He was a nervous wreck. I never knew cute guys had confidence issues as well.

"Calm down," I told him. "I'm not annoyed at you. I'm not easily annoyed. I've got thick skin." He chuckled at me which made smile. "So let's assign some stuff for each of us to do. I am willing to do anything to get a good grade on this project. So don't hesitate to call emergency meetings as often as possible." He looked a little confuse at my sudden change of attitude but I didn't care. He was my ticket to getting my husband back.


	15. Moment

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

CALEB

"Did you know that kid?" Tyler asked me while we were outside at the school parking lot.

"Not really," I told him. "He's a transfer student. No one knew him and no one cares whatever happened to him. What message was that darkling meant to send?"

"Uh, I don't know, to kill us probably?" said Pogue. "He almost succeeded, for crying out loud."

"I don't know what else to think. Something's going on and we're like sitting ducks out here." I told them grimly.

"I can't wait for the asshole to show up," said Reid. "What kind of coward sends darklings to do his dirty work?"

"The kind who's trying to play with our minds," said Tyler. "I don't know about you Cay, but I think we should start looking for this guy before he kills anyone else."

"The problem is, how?" I told them. "We have no leads. If the kid really died through our power, there's no evidence that will lead us to whoever killed him."

"Let's talk about this later," said Pogue. "The girls are coming this way." I looked over to the school entrance and saw Kate and Sarah coming towards us. I finally asked Sarah out last night but now I'm thinking it was a bad idea. If whoever's messing with us finds out about her, she might be in danger as well.

"Hey, you guys," said Sarah. "Got any plans tonight?"

"Um, no," I told her. "We sort of have a family thing to go to."

"What f-," Pogue kicked Reid's foot before he could say anything else. "Oh yeah, right. That family thing."

"Too bad," said Kate. "We were thinking of going to a movie. I guess I'll call Chase later so he can come with us instead."

"Who's Chase?" asked Pogue.

"Oh, you know, baby," said Kate. "The one I told you helped us carry our stuff back to the dorm after we went shopping last week."

"Oh, that guy," said Pogue. "Fine, whatever. Just call me when you get back." Kate kissed Pogue and turned to leave.

"Bye Cay," Sarah said to me. "Maybe we can go next time, instead?" I told her I'd call to make plans and they went back to the dorms.

"Let's start with the books," I told them. "Let's meet up in the sanctum after dinner." After I gave the instructions we all went home.

BELLA

The next day, Chase and I planned on going to the library after school. We were supposed to research about Abraham Lincoln but I couldn't keep my mind on the subject. I kept staring out in space wondering about Edward and how to make him come back. I thought about going after him but Alice said it was of no use. He wouldn't even talk to me if I'd gone there.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" Chase was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hmm, what? What did you say?" I asked him.

"Never mind," said Chase. "I can see you're thinking about something. Would you care to share?"

"Uh, no," I told him. "It's kind of personal and I doubt that you would know what to do about it."

"Try me," he said confidently. "I'm not as dumb as I look." I laughed at the thought. He looked anything but dumb. He looked very intelligent and refines. Sort of like Edward, only Chase was more down-to-earth.

"Okay," I told him. "What if you had a jealous girlfriend who decided to leave the country because she couldn't stand you being friends with any other girls?"

"Does that even happen in real life?" he asked me while chuckling. "The "leaving the country bit", I mean."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the things that go on in real life."

"Okay, then," he said more calmly. "I think that if my hypothetical jealous girlfriend really loved me, she would trust me and wouldn't want to leave me no matter what happens."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I told him. "Now, what if you were the jealous girlfriend? In this case, boyfriend?"

"I think it's safe to say that you're the girl with the jealous boyfriend who left the country, am I right?"

"You caught me," I told him while laughing. "Now, if you were the jealous boyfriend, what would you do?" I was thinking that maybe a man's point-of-view could help me out with this.

"If I was your boyfriend Bella," Chase said while writing some stuff down on his notebook. He then looked into my eyes and I saw his demeanor change. He was looking intently at me, intensely, passionately, lovingly? "I would never leave you. I would never hurt you in any way." He smiled suddenly and laughed heartily. "Now, you know what I think, could we possibly go back to Abe now?" I chuckled slightly and nodded and helped him with the research. I was still a bit dazed at that moment we just had but I shrugged it off.

ALICE

"Edward still hasn't changed his mind?" Jasper asked me while we waited for Bella in the parking lot. We refused to let her drive by herself, so Rosalie disengaged her car so she wouldn't be able to drive it. I didn't care if Bella wanted to go to New York or Poughkeepsie, as long as one of us was with her at all times. She kept blocking me so that meant she was trying to plan something stupid to try and get Edward to come back.

"No, he hasn't" I told him. "All he does is read a book in his house."

"I really don't understand him," said Jasper. "Bella didn't even do anything wrong."

"That's why it's so weird of him to run off like that," I told him. Suddenly my vision blurred and I saw something else other than Jasper. I saw Chase talking to himself while in his car driving away from the school. Why would he even be talking to himself, unless…

"Jazz, let's go," I told him. "Bella's going for a drive." I pulled Jasper out of the car and brought him over to the library. We were just in time because Bella was just getting inside a blue Camaro with Chase. I saw Bella frown and get out of the car. She said a few words to Chase and walked over to us. Chase nodded his head and drove off without her.

"Where did you think you were going?" I asked her.

"We were just going to get some coffee," said Bella.

"You don't drink coffee, and what's more you don't need coffee," I told her.

"This is so unbelievable!" said Bella exasperatedly. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you can't be trusted with yourself," I told her firmly.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Bella countered.

"Then why did you feel elated to go with him and then frustrated and disappointed when we showed up?" Jasper asked her. Bella just huffed and stormed off towards the car. Jasper and followed her and I drove us home.

"Juts a quick question, Alice," said Bella. "How did you know we were going away?"

"Duh, Bella," said Alice. "You were blocking yourself, not Chase." I didn't know that that was what Bella needed to hear in order to put her plans into action.


	16. No Hope Left

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

BELLA

"Have you really exhausted all possibilities of Edward coming back?" I asked Alice. She was doing my nails in an effort to take my mind off of more pressing matters. It had been a week since Edward left. Esme had to go to school to tell the Provost Edward was dropping out due to medical reasons. I still didn't know what to do to make him come back to me. I kept calling him but he wouldn't answer. He answered calls from the others but he refused to talk to me.

"Yes, Bella," she told me. "Unless you want the whole family to go there and drag him back here, that would work. Except, people would discover we were vampires because Edward would put up a fight and we'd have to use all our strength to make him come with us."

"What if I died?" I asked her innocently.

"No way, Bella," Alice said firmly. "What's the point of making Edward come back if you're dead?"

"Just look and see," I ordered.

"No!" said Alice. "You are not going to hurt yourself. Even if Edward is acting like this, he would kill us if anything happened to you. Besides how would you die anyway?"

"Try thinking of killing me and then see what Edward's going to do."

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Alice.

"You're not gonna do it," I told her. "Just think you're gonna do it so you can see a vision."

"I will not decide on killing you," she told me. "Even if I thought about it, I wouldn't see the outcome because I would never do it in a million years."

"We can live that long," I told her. "Just try it for me?"

"What is the point?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully. "I just want to see if Edward still love me."

"Why don't we try telling him you died, rather than actually do it?"

"Okay, let's see what happens." Alice took out her phone and called Edward. We spent the whole night calling him because he wouldn't answer. Finally, he answered before the sun came up.

"What?" I heard the sound of his voice on the phone. It was gruff and angry.

"Edward I have something bad to tell you." Alice was doing a great acting voice of someone who just lost someone.

"What is it?"

"Bella died, Edward. She went to the Volturi and they killed her. She tried killing Jane, that's why they killed her."

"I see." Edward said quietly. "It's better this way then. I'll see you when I feel like coming home." After that, he hung up the phone.

"No," I said quietly. Alice turned to me and held me in her arms.

"He doesn't mean it Bella," said Alice. "He doesn't. He knows we were trying to trick him. I'm sure of it."

"Didn't you hear him, Alice?" I was sobbing now. I was going hysterical. "He doesn't care anymore! He doesn't care!"

"He does, Bella," she tried reassuring me. "No one will love you more than Edward does."

"Try it now, Alice," I told her. "Try seeing what he would do when I die. Just do it!" I was screaming now.

"You're still blocking my vision of you, Bella." I nodded and took of my power over her.

Alice nodded firmly and thought hard for a minute. It was taking a long time for her to look up at me.

"I did it," she told me grimly. "I tried really hard to imagine myself killing you. I sent Edward your remains."

"What did he do, Alice?" I asked her. "Did he say anything?"

"I can't, Bella," Alice's voice was almost a whisper.

"Tell me!" I was yelling at her and I didn't even care.

"He didn't do anything, Bella. He just threw you out." Something cracked inside me that moment. I stood up spilling the contents of the nail polish bottle as I knocked it over. I walked out of Alice's room and locked myself in ours. I looked at all of Edward's CD's and touched them. I lay down on our bed trying to take in the scent he left.

ALICE

The sun was already up and Bella still hadn't moved from the spot on her bed. I was going to leave her on her own for a while so she could think. I stayed at home so I could watch her while the others went to school. I wished I'd never seen that vision. It was bad enough that I wanted to kill Bella for a moment, but seeing Edward without feeling was purely devastating.

Suddenly, I heard Bella's door open. I looked out the door and saw her dressed up for school. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Do you really want to go to school today?" I asked her.

"What else should I do? I'm not waiting for anyone here." She said it so numbly that I felt cold at the tone of her voice.

"Okay, wait for me." I dressed up quickly and went outside with her. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went to school already so it was just the two of us. The whole day Bella acted like nothing happened. She even looked happier but I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't. I just hoped nothing bad was going to happen to her.

REID

"I can't take this anymore," I told Tyler. "I feel like I'm waiting for the sky to cave in." We were at swim practice and the others were doing warm-ups.

"I think it's better that nothing's happening for now." Tyler replied.

"I'd rather kick the ass of whoever's doing this shit," I told him. "Who knows what's gonna happen next?"

"Hey," Chase Collins greeted us. He was a transfer student, too. He was spending a little too much time with Kate and we didn't take lightly to that. I also see him with Bella frequently the past week. I knew there was no hope for me and that girl but looking at her as she passes down the halls was enough for me.

"You gonna race next week?" Tyler asked him.

"I will if I beat Caleb," he told us. "He's the main freestyle man, here am I right?"

"No one's ever beaten Caleb," I told him. "No one's ever beaten any of us."

"Care to place a wager on that?" he challenged.

"Hell yeah!" I told him. "50 bucks says you eat Caleb's bubbles on the next race."

"You're on, blondie." Just in time, Caleb and Pogue finished their warm-ups. Chase talked to the coach for a moment and he gave us the thumbs-up sign.

"Danvers, you're racing Collins for the first-string spot on the meet," the coach announced. Caleb nodded his head and stood on the platform where Chase followed.

CALEB

I saw Reid and Tyler knocking fists and I knew immediately they had something to do with this. I didn't care whoever got the first-string spot, but my testosterone was telling me otherwise. I stood on the platform beside Chase and took my diving stance. The coach fired the started pistol and we were off. Every time I looked up to breathe, I saw I had a head start but Chase was gaining on me. A few yards before the end of the pool I looked up and saw Chase's eyes turn black. I thought it was just my imagination, but I didn't have time to check because my head hit the wall and after that I was engulfed in darkness.


	17. Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

CALEB

I woke up and saw five faces looming before me. I was about to sit up when something that smelled nasty touched my nose.

"What the hell?" I shoved off the hand that was holding out a stained cotton ball to my face.

"Dude, it's smelling salt." I saw it was Reid. Tyler, Pogue, Chase and the coach were standing over me. I felt like my head was going to crack open or maybe it already did.

"You took quite a bump in there," the coach said while pulling me into a sitting position.

"I really hate you, Cay," said Reid. "You made me lose fifty bucks." I shook my head and groaned as I tried to stand up.

"Sorry about taking your spot, Caleb," said Chase. "Maybe I'll bump my head as well so you can take my place." They all laughed and I just nodded. Not only was my pride hurt, but I felt like I was going to throw up.

"It's okay," I told him. "I need an ice pack." I told them. Tyler went to get one immediately.

"See you later, guys," said Chase. I looked at his retreating figure and thought about what I saw in the pool. I wasn't sure if I really did see it. We better check just to make sure.

BELLA

I was sitting on the steps of the library while Rosalie and Alice waited with me for Chase. They decided to stay with us while we were studying to make sure I wasn't going to do anything.

"I'm fine," I told them. "You don't have to breathe down my neck every second."

"We don't breathe," said Rosalie.

"Ha, ha," I said to them. "Don't you think Chase is going to find it weird you're hovering over us?"

"We don't care," said Alice. "After what you found out yesterday, I'm actually expecting you to buy a one-way plane ticket to Italy."

"You put the idea in my head, remember?" I told her. "Besides, why would I even do something you're expecting?"

"So, does that mean you're gonna do something we won't expect?" Rosalie suggested.

"Probably," I told them. "Here comes Chase."

"Hey Bella," he greeted me. "Who are these pretty girls?"

"My sisters, Alice and Rosalie," I told him. They nodded at him and smiled.

"So are you guys studying with us?" asked Chase.

"Sort of," said Alice. "Is it okay with you?"

"Actually, I was going to ask Bella if she wanted to do it at my house because I left our stuff there." At that moment, I thought I heard angels sing. This was the perfect excuse to get out of Rosalie and Alice's hair.

"It's fine by me," I told Chase. "Obviously, you guys aren't coming with us are you?" I asked them innocently.

"No problem, Bells," said Rosalie. "We're just gonna hang around for a while." I knew she meant that they were going to follow us and hang around his house for a while.

"Whatever," I told them. "Let's go, Chase." I rode with him in car. I didn't see any of our cars following us but all I had to do was sniff the air and I knew Alice was running behind us. We arrived in front of a large mansion. Chase entered some sort of pin on a control box beside the gate and it opened automatically.

"So what do your parents do?" I asked him.

"They died last year," he told me. "Car accident."

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"It's okay," he reassured me. "It's been a long time, so it doesn't hurt that much anymore." He got out of the car and opened the door for me. We went inside and I saw that the only word that could describe the place was majestic. It was even bigger than our house. I discreetly touched every surface of the living room to leave my scent. Chase had gone up to his room to get his stuff so I went in the kitchen and left my scent there as well. We worked on our project for a few hours. Finally, I decided it was time for me to go.

"Um, can I use your bathroom?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said. "First door on the right when you enter the kitchen." I nodded politely and disappeared behind the hall. I blocked Alice's power to see Chase and then I slipped out of the window, running for dear life towards Boston, or more specifically, the end of my life. Edward didn't love me anymore. He didn't care if I died or not. I had nothing more to live for. I didn't want to live for all eternity knowing that he didn't love me anymore.

EDWARD

I looked down at the carcass of the tiger that I had just killed. I saw the snow all around me and the trees surrounding the clearing. Where am I? Why am I here? Suddenly, it all came crashing down on me like a waterfall. I remembered every second that had happened since Bella arrived in Forks. My heart warmed at the thought of her. Then I panicked. I also remembered what I did. I left Bella in Ipswich. I left her even though I promised her I wouldn't.

I ran towards the house and found my cell phone. I remembered Alice's call. Bella was dead! And I didn't even care! What did I do? Why did I do it? All I know was I had to get back to the States. Maybe Alice was lying. I didn't want to call because that ended up nicely the last time. I called Charlie's house and Jacob answered saying he was at a funeral. I assumed it was Bella's and that led me on a suicidal mission to Volterra.

I left the mountains immediately and went to the capital to find a car to get me to the city. I wished with all my heart it wasn't true. Bella is not dead. I kept repeating it in my head but the longer it took to get home, my hope deteriorated.

ALICE

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. I ran outside the walls and rang the doorbell or buzzer of Chase's house. He opened the gate and I walked hurriedly inside. I found Chase waiting for me at the front door but Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him.

"I don't know," said Chase. "She said she was going to the bathroom and when I checked she was gone. She left her stuff here." I was sure she was inside. I could smell her from over the trees.

"Can I go check where she left her stuff?" He nodded and gestured for me to come in. I went inside and went inside the living room. That sneaky little vampire! Her scent's all over the place. I made my cell phone ring and answered it.

"Oh, good! You're home! What? Okay, I'll tell him." I turned to Chase and explained. "Bella had an upset stomach and she didn't want to number two in your house." Bella was going to kill me for saying that, but I was going to kill her first. Chase looked at me funnily and I bid him goodbye and hurried home.

CALEB

"Hurry up," I told Pogue. It was the middle of the night and we were at the Administration building of the school.

"Jeez, hold your horses," said Pogue. "I'm not as excited as you are about breaking and entering."

"We need to find out about Chase," I told him.

"Maybe you were just imagining things, Cay," said Pogue.

"I would agree with you if it didn't happen before I bumped my head," I told him. "I'm telling you. His eyes were black as night in that pool."

"I really hope you're right," said Pogue.

"Come on." I said to him. The main door was locked so I had to use to open it. We went inside and headed over to the file cabinets. After a few minutes of rifling through the files, I finally found what I was looking for.

"Check this out," I told Pogue. "His real name is Chase Goodman Pope. It says here he was adopted and his parents died in a car crash."

"Check out the date of the death and his birthday," Pogue pointed out. "That would mean, he turned eighteen this summer."

"He's ascended," I said to him. "Man, this is a whole new ball game. Who knows what kind of power he has."

"At least he's gonna die if he uses too much," said Pogue. Our powers had limits. We couldn't do what we pleased with it. It was very addictive and once we ascend, when our powers fully mature, it takes away a piece of our life every time we use.

"Not before he causes more harm to any of us," I said grimly. Suddenly my phone started ringing. "Yeah, we figured that out. Okay, see you tomorrow."

"That was Reid," I told Pogue. "They found out about an illegitimate child of John Putnam. Guess who the mom is?"

"I have no idea," said Pogue. Before I could answer him, the doors opened. We didn't have time to run so there was only one other way. Our eyes flashed black and we were lifted up into the ceiling. The night watchman walked beneath us and saw the open file cabinet. It was a good thing we got what we needed before he arrived. Suddenly my phone started ringing. Before the guard looked up, we used our power to transport us out of there back to the parking lot.


	18. Relationships

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

**A/N: This is a shout-out to my favorite reviewers! Edwardgirl11, VesperJones, jennyx00, TwilightatMidnight and watergoddess19! Thanks for your support and help in pointing out mistakes! You've really helped me write this story better!**

**A/N: I'm willing to beta-read nowadays, so feel free to PM me about it!**

ROSALIE

I paced around the living room frantically while I waited for news from the others. They've been gone all night and still haven't returned. The screeching of tires caught my attention so I went outside. I saw Edward getting out of his Volvo with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Where's Bella?" he asked hysterically. "Is it true? Is she dead?"

"No, she's not," I told him. "Calm down, Edward. Nothing's happened to Bella."

"Liar!" Edward screamed. "You don't know where she is! Tell me what happened!" I didn't have to say anything because Edward read my mind.

"What have I done?" Edward cried as he broke down and fell to then ground. Esme came out of the house and ran over to him and held him.

"You're father and your siblings are out looking for her," said Esme. "They will find her. Come inside now." Edward reluctantly agreed but we still had to support him all the way inside. He looked more broken than Bella was. We knew something was wrong. We just needed Edward to explain. I heard the cars drive in which meant the others were back. Unfortunately, I didn't smell Bella with them.

"Edward!" Alice cried as she ran into him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Edward! I'm so sorry!"

"It's my fault, Alice, not yours." Edward was sobbing along with Alice. Why couldn't we cry? I'd gladly rip off my limbs and live with no arms if it would allow us to cry. We needed it. It was one of the things that helped humans let out emotions. It wasn't just physiological. Tears actually washed out pain.

"Where is she?" I asked them.

"She left her scent all over town," said Carlisle. "It took us all night to follow the correct trail. We ended up at the airport, that's when we lost the trail."

"Maybe she bought a ticket with her credit card?" I suggested.

"No, I checked their computers." Jasper explained. "She must have paid in cash. Her trail led us to terminal five. The only flights that left there yesterday were all going to the tropics. Bella wouldn't go anywhere there. She'd risk exposing us."

"Maybe that's what she wanted," Alice said grimly. "I don't see her with the Volturi. I guess she isn't there because she would have blocked me from seeing them as well."

"Where could she be?" Edward asked. "I don't know what came over me. I would never do those things to Bella." My brother was but a shadow of his former self. This was worse than when we left Bella in Forks. He was so broken and devastated that it hurt just to look at him.

"What happened to you, Edward?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I don't know," replied Edward. "I acted like I hated Bella but I knew in my heart I didn't. I kept seeing her face. When I snapped out of whatever trance I was on, I was too late."

"I can't think of any explanation as to why this happened," said Carlisle. "Once we find Bella, well figure out what happened to you." He then turned to Alice. "Keep watching the Volturi. If anything out of the ordinary happens, that means Bella's involved." Alice followed his orders and kept watch every minute. We couldn't do anything else except think of the places where Bella could have gone. That night I did something that was unethical for our kind to do. I prayed to some higher being that my little sister was safe and that no harm would come to her.

POGUE

The next day at school we watched out for Chase. It was a little hard to do because he had some irregular classes with other grade levels. We were all nervous about what was going to happen next, but Caleb had the worst of it all. His ascension was next week and we still haven't figured out what Chase wanted. If we wanted to fight, now was the right time. Even though we don't have as much power as he does, together, we stood a chance at beating him.

"I say we confront the bastard!" Reid suggested fiercely. We were having lunch while watching Chase. He was sitting with a bunch of swim team jocks fooling around as if nothing was wrong.

"We don't even know what we're up against, here," said Caleb. "We can't do anything rash. We aren't even sure if it's really him."

"What more proof do we need? We can just blast him and he'll be forced to defend himself."

"And if he's not one of us?" said Caleb.

"Then boo-hoo, we lost another a-hole in the roster. I never liked him anyway."

"I like Reid's plan," I told Caleb. "We just need to find the right time and place." I really didn't like that guy, warlock or no warlock. He was spending a little too much time with Kate and that bugged me. Just then, Kate and Sarah entered the cafeteria and waved to us. They came over and sat down. Caleb gestured for us to continue the conversation later.

"Hey baby," Kate greeted and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's watch some movies at your place tonight. We haven't spent time alone together in ages!" Reid and Tyler snickered and I had to whack them with my notebook.

"I can't." I told her. "Me and the guys have some stuff to do." Kate smiled widely and excused us from the table. She pulled me up and led me outside the cafeteria.

"Baby, I know you guys are close and have the brotherly thing going on, but don't you think it's ridiculous how you spend more time with them than with me, your girlfriend?" Kate looked aggravated but I had no choice but to go with the guys tonight. We are so close to finding out what Chase wants. Wee just need more time and Kate's tantrums aren't helping.

"Caleb and Sarah are spending the same time with each other like us," I told her.

"Caleb and Sarah just dated a week ago! That's not your only problem Pogue. You don't even tell me what you guys do. You don't let me in! Don't you trust me?"

"I do, baby. But we have some family issues right now." Kate was on the verge of tears but I couldn't let her in just yet. Not yet.

"Am I not family enough for you? God, Pogue! Our parents already talked about our engagement and you still don't tell me anything about yourself!"

"It's really complicated. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"No! I've had enough!" Kate wasn't crying but her voice was cracking. I didn't want to hear what she was about to say next. "I can't do this anymore. I really can't. There are other guys who would treat me better than this!"

"Like who? That Chase kid?" My voice was rising and some students were looking at us now. "Yeah, you think I didn't notice you getting too chummy with that asshole?" Kate wouldn't do anything like that, I knew, but somehow with all the things that happened this week, I highly doubted myself.

"You are unbelievable!" Kate cried. "If that's how you wanna do it, fine! Chase is a better friend than you'll ever be anyway!" With that, she stormed off towards class and left me with my head hanging low.

CALEB

After lunch, Sarah and I walked outside to get some fresh air. The sun wasn't shining as usual, but it was warm for a cloudy day. Sarah looked peaceful and serene as she took in a breath and let it out slowly. She was closing her eyes and she looked very happy. She always did, but I guess that was because she was an optimist. That's what I liked about her. Even though we were going through dark times right now, she was giving me light.

"You know," started Sarah as she turned to look at me. "I never really expected to have any friends here at Spenser. I'm glad I met Kate."

"What about us?" I asked her playfully.

"You came with her as a package deal," she said while smiling. I think I blushed because Sarah giggled when she looked at me.

"How do you like the school?" I asked her. Yeah, right. Interesting topic, Caleb.

"I'm actually having a hard time," she told me truthfully. "I guess I'm not used to advanced classes and whatnot. I'm practically exhausted." I was relieved she didn't raise her eyebrows at me and found me boring. I smiled at her as an idea struck me.

"Do you want to play hooky?" I asked her. She looked a little surprised but she grinned right after the shock wore off.

"My, my, Caleb Danvers? Cutting class?" said Sarah. "From what I've heard, that's not like you."

"I'm full of surprises," I told her mischievously. "Let's go." I led her to my car and we drove off to nowhere in particular. I decided to bring her over to the old bridge that led to our colony. I wouldn't bring her to our old house just in case Gorman didn't learn his lesson and kept shooting innocent teenage girls.

"This place is so beautiful!" Sarah exclaimed as she looked around. I parked the car and led her out to sit on the bridge.

"I'm glad you like it," I told her. "I've never brought any girl here."

"Why? Is this some sort of secret place?" She laughed while asking.

"Kind of," I told her. "Our families own the land beyond this bridge. Pogue's, Reid's, Tyler's and mine. There was another family who owned the area around that large barn," I pointed to her. "But they kind of died out in the 1800's."

"That's so sad," she said quietly. "I heard your families have been friends for generations. Was that family your friend too?"

"I think so." I didn't really know. Maybe the Putnams were our friends before they turned evil.

"So why'd you bring me here?" asked Sarah. "Do you plan on cutting off my limbs and burying them all over the property?" I burst out laughing as she said this. I haven't laughed this much since Pogue set Reid's pants on fire when we were at summer camp.

"I like your laugh," Sarah said thoughtfully.

"I like how you make me laugh," I told her. She looked at me then in all seriousness and spoke softly.

"Back to the question, why did you bring me here? You said I'm the only girl you brought out here."

"The reason is I only bring men out here," I told her. "We make out under the bridge." This time it was Sarah who burst out laughing. Her laugh was like the sound of a thousand tiny bells. I didn't know any other metaphor, so I just kept my mouth shut about it.

"Seriously," she managed to say through her laughs.

"I'm not so sure myself," I told her in a more serious tone. She stopped laughing and looked at me. I didn't know how or why I did it but I found myself kissing her. It was sweet and gentle, just like she was. We finally pulled back and a grin spread on her face.

"Was I better than the guys you kissed under the bridge?" Sarah asked sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh again. We spent the rest of the afternoon driving around town. It was actually one of the best days I've ever had. I didn't even care that my perfect attendance was tarnished.


	19. Devastation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

SARAH

This day was the best I've ever had at Spenser. I never really spent time with Caleb and I was glad he suggested that we get out of school. I love talking to him and it felt good to make him laugh. I rarely saw him do it so I felt it was an accomplishment whenever I made him do it. The clincher of the day was that awesome kiss. It was perfect! I can't even find any words to describe it.

Caleb dropped me off at the dorms. When I arrived at our room, I saw Kate ripping lots of pictures and throwing them into a metal trash can.

"Spring cleaning in fall?" I asked her sarcastically. She looked up at me and shrugged while continuing to rip pieces of paper and then she cut off the head of the stuffed bunny that she said Pogue gave her and threw it in as well.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I sat down on my bed. She sighed and looked at me with a pained expression.

"I hate Pogue so much!" she cried. I went over to her and hugged her and rubbed her back. I looked inside the trash can and saw the ripped pictures of her and Pogue and what looked like letters and notes.

"Why? What happened?" I asked her.

"He cares more about his friends than he does me," Kate explained. "I can't have a boyfriend who loves his friends more."

"That's not true," I tried reassuring her. "You and Pogue are perfect for each other."

"I guess it's time for a change," she said firmly. She wiped her eyes and stood up carrying the trash can. "I'm going to burn out back. Want to come?"

"Um, no," I told her. "I'll wait for you here." Kate just shrugged and left the room. I wondered if Caleb would turn out like Pogue. Would he really choose his friends over a girl? Or more specifically, me?

ALICE

"_Where are you going, Jane?" asked Aro._

"_To visit an old friend." Jane answered._

"_I do not know of any old friends of yours," said Aro. Jane nodded and walked up to him. She held out her hand for Aro to touch. Then, Aro's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Carry on, child."_

"Edward! Edward!" I called to him. He was instantly beside me and I was frantic at the vision I just saw. I didn't know if it was connected to Bella in any way but there might be a chance that Jane was going to her. I replayed the vision in my mind for Edward to see.

"You don't really think?" said Edward.

"We have no other leads," I told him.

"Do you see where Jane is going?" he asked. I looked again but Jane was indecisive. Bella was indeed involved if Jane was holding out her decision.

"No, I think I'm really sure Jane is going to Bella." I told him firmly. "Jane wouldn't hold off her decision if she didn't know that it would make my visions confused. Only our family knows how my visions work, Edward!"

"We have to find out where she's going!" said Edward.

"Once Jane is with Bella, we will never find out where they're going," I told him. "We have to act fast."

"I'll ask Carlisle what we should do." Edward left and came back with Carlisle. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Esme went into the living room to find out what we were going to do next.

"I will call Aro and ask him where Jane went," said Carlisle. "He will not lie to me. He respects me too much." Carlisle dialed their tourist office. That was their cover-up for the vacationers they killed on tourist trips led by Heidi.

"May I speak with Aro Volturi?" said Carlisle.

"There is no Aro Volturi here," said the girl on the other line. I recognized it as the voice of Gianna, the human they kept as a pet.

"This is Carlisle Cullen. He will speak with me." Carlisle said firmly. Gianna recognized the name and immediately patched the call through.

"This better be important," said a gruff voice on the other line. Carlisle told him who he was and the man apologized and gave the phone to Aro.

"Carlisle, old friend!" greeted Aro. "You never call. I presume the cause of this unexpected call is of grave importance."

"Yes," said Carlisle. "I assume you also know as well why I'm calling."

"Of course," said Aro. "Isabella." Edward cringed at the sound of her name. It was true then. Jane was going to Bella.

"Where did Jane go?" Carlisle asked him.

"I do not know," said Aro. "I didn't see where. Jane didn't know as well. She showed me her memories before Bella told her where to go. You know of course I wouldn't lie to you Carlisle, even though our covens have had their differences." Our family was involved in a battle with the Volturi's guards a long time ago after Bella was turned into a vampire. If that didn't happen, Jane wouldn't be allowed to go to Bella. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. That was how vampires lived.

"What did Bella want from her?" asked Carlisle.

"Freedom," Aro said cryptically. We didn't have to guess. We had to find Bella now. "Goodbye, Aro. Thank you for your help." Carlisle hung up and looked at us gravely.

"We can't do anything else but wait." He said defeated.

"No! We can't! It might be too late!" cried Edward. "I want to find her now!"

"We have to wait, Edward," said Carlisle. "Going on a wild goose chase will lead us nowhere."

"What if she went back to Forks?" suggested Edward. "I have to go there, now!"

"Call Jacob and ask him to look out for Bella," said Carlisle. "He will take care of her if she does go there."

"I already did," I told them. "Before Edward came home, I called him to watch out. He promised to call if they find her anywhere there." That took a load off their minds, so the only thing left to do was wait for Jane's decision.

KATE

I was walking down the hall back to our room. I finished burning all the stuff Pogue gave me so I was exhausted from the entire emotional trauma I had this day. I turned the corner and stepped on something sticky. I looked down and saw that I stepped on a spider. "Eew!" I scraped the spider off the corner of the wall. I started walking again and I stepped on more spiders. "What the hell? This school needs a friggin' exterminator!" I decided to clean my shoes in my room but before I got there, thousands of spiders started crawling out of the doors of the dorm room. I screamed but no one heard me. They started crawling all over me and I fell down. I screamed one last time and found myself in our room. Sarah was hovering over me screaming as well.

"Kate! Kate!" Sarah cried. "Are you all right? You're having a bad dream!" I sat up and looked around the room. I still felt like there were spiders all over and I kept on brushing myself off.

"You didn't see them? The spiders!" I told her. Sarah shook her head and looked at me apologetically.

"There were no spiders, sweetie. It was a bad dream," she told me. I couldn't breathe. What the hell happened to me? I really thought it was real.

REID

"Oh hell no! What did he do now?" I yelled. A surge of power overwhelmed us while we were at the sanctum searching through the books. All we found out was John Putnam, the last of the fifth family showed himself as an incubus to Agnes Goodman Pope. She told everyone John Putnam impregnated her but his husband told them she was sick and that he was the father of the child inside Agnes. We weren't sure it was Chase other than the fact they had the same name.

"I don't know, but it was big." Caleb said bleakly. "Let's go find him." We all ran outside and got in Tyler's car. We drove over to Chase's registered address and saw that the lights were off.

"Can we use our powers to find him?" asked Tyler.

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to try," said Caleb. "Let's try it all together, in case it needs a lot of power." We started concentrating on where Chase was. We didn't realize how easy it was. We saw that he was at the dorms. Kate and Sarah's dorm.

"Good God! Go over there now!" Pogue yelled. Tyler revved up the engine and sped off towards the dorms. The moment we got out of the car, we used our powers to transport us upstairs outside their room. Pogue knocked fiercely on the door and Sarah opened wearing her bathrobe. She was crying. Pogue looked over at Kate who was lying on the bed and ran over to her. Kate's body was filled with pus-infected welts. It was the same spell used on John Putnam before he died.

"Creation," Caleb said morosely.

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah asked through tears. Caleb tried to hug her but she pulled back. "No! Tell me what's going on! First she was hysterical and said something about spiders and then she started convulsing and then those welts appeared. I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Come out of there, you bastard!" Pogue screamed. "Show yourself! Come on!" I realized what kind of noise we were making so I used my power and soundproofed the room.

"Who is he talking to?" Sarah asked. "Caleb! Tell me what's happening!"

"Yeah, Caleb, tell her." We turned towards the voice and saw Chase standing inside the bathroom. Pogue let his eyes flash black and sent a wave of energy over to Chase. Chase flicked his hand and the wave dissolved before it hit him.

"Stop it, Pogue!" Caleb yelled at him. "We can't beat him now." Pogue stopped charging his powers and listened. "What do you want from us?" Caleb asked him.

"It's simple really," said Chase. "I want your powers."

"Dream on, bitch," I yelled at him.

"Don't worry," he said snidely. "After I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to take it. For now…" Suddenly his eyes glazed over and he frowned. "I have some business to attend to. I'll see you later, birthday boy." He grinned at Caleb and disappeared immediately. Sarah was trembling beside Caleb and she didn't realize she was holding on to him.

"Sarah, do you trust us?" Caleb asked her. She didn't answer. She just looked up at him. "I'm sorry that you had to get involved in this, but we have some things to explain." She finally nodded her head and she sat down on her bed.

"We're not ordinary teenagers," started Caleb.

"Duh?" I snorted. They all glared at me so shut my mouth so Caleb could continue.

"We're warlocks. We can do some powerful stuff, but Chase, he can do worse. We recently discovered he's the descendant of the fifth family I told you about."

"I thought they were dead?" said Sarah.

"Apparently, his ancestor was conceived through a dream that no one believed at the time. Now he's come back. All we know is what we found out tonight. He wants our powers."

"That's stupid," I told them. "Doesn't he know that no matter how much power he has, he's still going to age."

"That's what I don't understand," said Caleb. "We have to follow him."

"What about Kate?" asked Pogue. "We can't leave her like this. Can we take off the spell?"

"Sorry, buddy," I told him. "Only Chase can take off that spell."

"Dude, why do you know so much stuff?" Tyler asked, obviously amazed.

"You guys have had me cramped down the sanctum for a week," I told him. "What else could I do but read books?"

"Wait!" exclaimed Sarah. "There's no reason why I shouldn't believe you guys. I mean, for God's sake, I saw it with my own eyes. But are you guys going to get hurt?"

"We'll try not to," said Caleb.

"Trying isn't good enough, Caleb Danvers!" Sarah threw herself at Caleb and started crying. Tyler and I knew it was our cue to exit. We left Pogue to say goodbye to Kate while Caleb and Sarah said their goodbyes as well.

"Baby boy, this is one fucked up situation." I told Tyler.

"Ditto."


	20. Beginning of the End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

BELLA

I sat inside the dingy motel waiting for Jane to call. By the time Alice knew where we were, we would be long gone and I would be able to block Alice from seeing Jane in her visions. I thought about saying goodbye to them, but I knew it would only cause more pain. Besides, the pain I was feeling now would never compare to anybody else's. Knowing that Edward didn't care about me or love me was the same as saying he was dead. He wasn't my Edward anymore. I lived for that Edward, and I would die for him also.

"What a quaint little place?" I turned around and saw Jane standing in the room with Demetri and Felix. I quickly put my block on them and turned to the other two vampires.

"Why are they here?" I asked her.

"Just a precaution," she said while smiling that innocent grin of hers. "Oh, this is a genuine smile. I've learned not to try and use my power on you because I'd just be wasting my energy."

"Let's get out of here," I told her. "Alice will have seen you by now."

"Demetri?" Jane consulted him. His power was that he can find anyone in the world just by thinking of the tenor of their mind. "She speaks the truth. Her family is on their way here."

"Shall we?" she asked in a sing-song voice. I nodded and followed them outside. This was harder than I thought but it will all be worth it in the end.

TYLER

When we looked for Chase again, he was not in Massachusetts anymore. When we used our powers to find him, we saw him in Texas. What the hell was he doing in Texas? We waited all night to see if he was coming back. We all slept over at Caleb's house and each of us took turns to watch if Chase was on his way back.

EDWARD

When we arrived at the motel where Bella stayed in El Paso, Texas, we followed Bella's trail again. This time we smelled two other vampires aside from Jane. My wife was in grave danger and she didn't have to be a magnet to encounter this one. She willingly threw herself at it because of me. It was my fault why this happened. I was the one who deserved to die, not my Bella. Not my Bella.

We followed her trail all the way to the airport again. This time she spread out their scent all over the airport. I held my head in my hands and sunk down to the ground beside our car. This can't be happening! Where is Bella?

"Edward, don't lose hope," said Emmett. "We'll find her. We won't let anything happen to her."

"He's right, Edward," said Jasper. "There's still a chance. Alice will know once they hurt, Bella. We won't hesitate to kill for her if that's what's necessary." My brothers were here for me, as well as my parents and sisters. It made me feel guilty because I wasn't there for Bella.

"I knew something went wrong ever since the day we went to that school," said Emmett. "When I saw that you were jealous of those guys more than Jasper and I were, we knew something was up."

"She's in Ipswich!" Alice yelled. "Let's go back! She's in Ipswich!" I saw Alice's vision. It was a boy who was talking to himself inside what looked like a barn.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"That's Chase Collins," said Alice. "He isn't talking to anybody because I can't see Bella, Jane or the others. Let's go!" We needed to get there before Bella and the others. Carlisle commissioned an emergency flight from one of the private jets in the airport so we could go home faster. I was finally going to see Bella. I wished with all my heart I wasn't too late.

BELLA

"Are you ready, Isabella?" Jane asked. I was kneeling in front of her inside the old run-down barn in the Ipswich Colony. Felix and Demetri were standing beside her. I nodded my head and waited for her to strike.

"You know, I do hate killing you without torturing you first," she said thoughtfully.

"Too bad," I told her. "Get on with it!"

"Why so impatient, Bella?" said Jane. "No one's waiting for you on the other side. I'm not even sure there is an "other" side for our kind."

"If you wanted to torture me, you're doing a very good job of it!" I told her annoyingly.

"Fine, whatever," said Jane. "Goodbye, Isabella Swan." She smiled one last time and held my head firmly in her hands. She bent her head down and whispered in my ear "Sweet dreams." I felt the pain as she tore off my head using her teeth. I wished we had other ways of dying. This was taking too long and it was annoyingly torturous.

I felt myself rolling on the floor. I waited for the rest of the pain to come but it didn't happen. I heard wood smashing and growling and hissing. I opened my eyes and saw Felix's decapitated head over to the side. I saw someone's feet walking over towards him. Whoever it was picked up the head and threw it somewhere. I tried smelling who it was but it was unfamiliar. He didn't smell like a vampire and he didn't smell like a human either. He was actually unscented?

Then the smell of burning dead flesh hit my nose. Finally, I was being burned. But they forgot my head! "Jane! I'm still alive!" I called out, but she didn't answer. "Jane!"

"What the fuck!?" I heard someone yell. It sounded almost like Reid. Oh no! "You fucking asshole! What did you do to Bella?!" I saw their feet but I didn't know who they were. They were standing in front of each other. I heard some sort of explosions but I couldn't see anything.

"Bella!" That voice! That beautiful voice! "Bella!"

"Edward! Is that you?" I called.

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Jesus Christ!"

"Motherfuck!"

I felt someone holding my head and I was lifted up from the ground. I saw everyone who was there. Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Tyler and Chase were standing to one side while Jasper and Emmett were picking up my body. My head was being turned around slowly and then I saw him. My angel, my Edward. He didn't hate me. The only thing I could see in his eyes was love.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Reid yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Emmett and Jasper brought my body over and Edward reattached my head. Alice tied a scarf around it because it would take long to heal.

"You fiend!" Edward hissed over at Chase. He was smirking devilishly at all of us. Edward ran over to him but before he could grab Chase, he disappeared.

"I think both parties need to explain what happened here today." Alice said calmly. The humans looked like they were about to faint while the vampires looked very much confused. This was going to be a long night.


	21. Explanation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

CALEB

Bella was a decapitated head a few seconds ago and we just stood here watching her brother reattach it to her body using a scarf. This had to be some sort surreal reality TV show if it weren't for the fact that this was really happening.

"What the fuck is going on?" Reid yelled. I looked at their family closely. They all seemed to be protecting Bella as if we wanted to hurt her.

"You tell us," said Emmett. "You were here first." I could hear them hissing and growling under their breaths.

"Let's talk about this calmly. We are all civilized human beings here." I said to them.

"I know we are but I can't say the same for them!" Reid snapped.

"Right," said Emmett. "Because humans can throw pitchforks using their mind and blast energy from their hands!"

"Oh yeah? If a talking decapitated head constitutes as something human, then greetings, earthlings!" Reid screamed. We were all freaking out and it looked like we weren't the only ones. The Cullen's looked as confused as we were.

"Stop it," Edward interrupted from behind Emmett. He moved away and we saw that Edward was helping Bella stand up. "They're human, Emmett, but they're warlocks. They're not a threat, they came for Chase." Our jaws dropped simultaneously as he said this.

"How the?"

"What the?"

"Good God…"

"What they mean to say is how do you know those things?" I was as surprised as they were but I managed to ask him.

"We'll explain it to you later," said Edward. "Right now, we have to get Bella home so our father can fix her up." They moved to take Bella out of the barn but I stopped them.

"Wait, we'll come with you," I told them. Pogue pulled me aside before they could answer.

"Hello? Earth to Caleb?" said Pogue. "We don't even know what they are. What if they're flesh-eating zombies or something?" Reid and Tyler walked over and agreed with him. Behind us Edward cleared his throat.

"You can take your time on deciding but we have to go," said Edward. "We will wait for you at our house." He carried Bella in his hands and disappeared with his siblings in a confusing blur.

"Let's look at the facts here," I explained to them. "You saw that they were against Chase as well. They can help us."

"We don't need their help, Cay," said Reid. "The four of us can take on Chase easily."

"We don't know that," I told him. "It's worth a try and I feel it in my gut that they won't hurt us." They reluctantly agreed so we jumped in Tyler's car and headed for the Cullen's house.

Their mom let us in the living room where everyone was waiting except for Bella and their father Carlisle. Edward gestured for us to sit down on one of the empty couches. Their mom returned carrying a tray of cookies and some lemonade. Pogue and Tyler looked suspiciously at the food but Reid attacked the plate and started shoving everything in his mouth.

"So…" Alice started. "You're warlocks, huh?"

"Yeah, and what are you?" asked Reid through after he swallowed. He sipped some of the lemonade when Alice spoke.

"Vampires," she answered nonchalantly. Obviously, he spit out the juice and possibly ruined the expensive rug of a family of vampires.

"Do not worry about the rug," said Edward. "Tell us about Chase."

"Wait a minute," I protested. "You know enough about us; it's our turn to ask questions."

"Ask away," he answered calmly. I racked my brain for some serious questions but all I could think of were the obvious ones.

"Let me explain everything you have to know," said Edward. "Yes, we are vampires. Yes, we drink blood. No, we don't kill humans because we only drink animal blood. Yes, some of us have killed humans before but we don't now. The sun doesn't hurt us although it shows us for what we are. Wooden stakes, holy water, silver bullets, crosses and churches have no effect on us whatsoever."

"We don't have fangs but our teeth are very sharp. We don't age. We have super speed, strength, hearing, sight and smell. We're basically indestructible to humans but not from our fellow vampires. Any other questions?" Pogue raised his hand but he didn't have to say anything.

"I can read minds," he answered dryly. This was way beyond freaky. Mind-reading vampires? That explains so many things.

"Let them talk, Edward," said Alice. "We can't read minds like you do." What _can_ they do?

"Alice can see the future and Jasper can control your emotions," Edward answered while looking at me.

"Stop showing off, Edward," Emmett scolded him. "Now, it's their turn to answer questions. Bet you can't read minds?"

"We can," I told him. "But we don't because we can die using our powers."

"Why?" asked Rosalie. "Let them answer Edward!" Edward just shrugged and listened.

"Do you want the whole story?" I asked them. They eagerly nodded and waited for me to continue.

"We're the descendants of the five families who found the Colony of Ipswich. Each generation can produce only one male child who will inherit the power once they turn thirteen. The bad thing about it is our power is addictive. It's as if a drug is being pumped into our system every time we use."

"So you get high from using your powers," said Emmett. "What's so bad about that?" Tyler answered him.

"When we turn eighteen, our powers mature and it becomes our life, literally. Not in the obsessive sense but physically. Every time we use our powers, we start aging. If we get addicted, we might not stop using which will eventually lead to our death."

"But you can do almost anything?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, but we can't seem to fix our problem with the aging," Pogue told her.

"If you were vampires that wouldn't be a problem," said Emmett. A shoe, a vase and a cookie hit Emmett simultaneously.

"What?" he complained. Edward murmured something and it looked like Emmett realized what he'd done. None of us understood why they threw stuff at him.

"Anyway," said Edward. "You said there were five families?"

"Yeah," I told him. "We have reason to believe that Chase is the fifth. History says that the fifth family died out during the Salem witch trials but some of our records say that his bloodline might have been continued through the use of an incubus."

"Salem witch trials, huh?" said Alice. "According to our history the witch trials involved vampires; the witch thing was just a cover-up."

"Who's to say it wasn't both?" I told her. "Anyway, Chase seems to have returned because he wants our powers. We have no idea why because it's actually useless. The aging doesn't stop no matter how much power we have. All that can happen is a massive power overdose."

"What we don't get is why Chase hurt Bella?" said Reid. "By the way, that was the grossest and probably the most awesome thing I ever saw." Tyler laughed as Reid high-fived him. I shook my head and waited for them to answer. Before Edward could speak, Bella and their father joined us. Bella had a neck brace around her neck and no one would think her head wasn't attached.

"Chase didn't hurt me," said Bella. "He actually saved me. What I don't understand is why?"

"I can explain a little," said Edward. We looked expectantly at him to elaborate. "When we arrived after you started attacking Chase, I saw his mind. He actually killed Felix with his mind but Jane and Demetri managed to escape. Apparently, I was also under his spell. He made me hate you, Bella." Edward's voice sounded pained. Bella looked at Edward lovingly and held his hand and kissed it.

"Woah! Aren't you like brother and sister?" Tyler exclaimed.

"That's just what we tell people," Alice explained. "I'm with Jasper. Rosalie's with Emmett. We're all married."

"That sucks big time," said Reid glumly.

Okay, back to what I was saying," Edward interjected. "From what I've seen, I think it's apparent that Chase has feelings for Bella. He wouldn't go through great lengths just to make me hate her and then risk his life trying to save her."

"Don't be fooled by his actions," I warned them. "I'm betting my life he has an ulterior motive."

"How can you be sure?" asked Bella. "He did save my life. So what if he has a little crush? Maybe he's harmless."

"He wants to kill all of us," said Tyler. "If he's harmless, then what do you call a rattlesnake?"

"Maybe he's just joking or something," said Bella. "Has he ever hurt anyone intentionally? I mean someone who wasn't a threat to him."

"You remember that kid who died of an overdose?" Pogue asked her. She nodded uncertainly.

"He killed that kid just to send us message," said Pogue. "That kid had family, friends and a future. He killed him just to tell us he's not someone to mess with."

"Sheesh, hasn't he ever heard of e-mail?" exclaimed Emmett.

"No matter," said Edward. "We'll just move far away from here. I don't want to take any chances with Bella. I'm not being jealous," he reassured Bella. "I just think a homicidal warlock is worth moving halfway around the world for."

"What? You're just going to leave?" exclaimed Reid. "I thought we were gonna help us kill him?"

"We never said that," said Edward. "We can't risk our family's safety."

"What do you mean? I thought you were indestructible!" said Reid.

"He ripped up another vampire with one look," Edward growled. "Who knows what he will do if we give him a chance?"

"It seems I was wrong about you," I told them. "Let's go guys." I stood up and led the others out. They had a right to refuse to help us. I put too much faith in them. It seems we had to do this on our own.


	22. Sense of Loss

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

BELLA

My neck was killing me. It's a good thing Carlisle's a doctor. I'm just disappointed that he can't sew my head back on because the needles won't o through. Now I had to wait a few days until I heal completely. I just realized committing suicide was a really bad idea and Edward and I haven't even talked about what happened yet.

"Edward?" I called him. He was in our room packing his CD's. Everyone was busy except for me because they refused to let me help them pack.

"Yes, love?" he asked. I couldn't believe he wasn't biting my head off for running off with Jane like that. He's acting like it was his entire fault. He didn't even know what he was doing and he's making me look like the wounded party.

"I'm sorry," I told him meekly.

"No, Bella," said Edward. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let whatever Chase did to me keep me from you. Because of what I did, I led you to kill yourself."

"It was a really stupid thing to do," I told him. "I know that now. I just felt so hopeless when I found out you didn't love me."

"Bella, if that ever happens again, do not believe me." He said firmly. "No matter what I do or say, I will always love you. I give you the permission to tie me to the ground with chains if I ever attempt to leave you ever again." I laughed as I hugged him.

"How did you get out of his spell anyway?" I asked him.

"Because of you, Bella" said Edward. "I was hunting back home when I suddenly realized what I had done. It wore off when you blocked him before running away to keep Alice from seeing him. He realized it when he saw me come for you. He read all of our minds. He knows what we can do and now he knows what you can do to him."

"My powers can do that?" I asked surprisingly. Edward nodded.

"That's wonderful! We can be safe from him!" I told him excitedly. He smiled at me then suddenly his expression changed into frustration.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Alice," said Edward. We ran over to her room where she was staring at her closet with a blank expression.

"What does she see?" I asked him. He held a hand up to tell me to wait. Finally, Alice snapped out of her trance and looked at us grimly.

"Should I, or should you?" said Alice.

"Chase is going to kill us," Edward said bleakly.

"What? How? Can we stop him?" I asked hysterically. This cannot be happening. When will it end? Why can't I just live peacefully with my family?

"We can't," said Edward. "Alice has tried every possibility; it all comes out the same."

"I can block him! Tell her Edward! Look again, Alice!" I urged her. Alice nodded and tried looking again.

"Are you sure, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Of course I am! That's how Edward was released from his spell."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work anymore," said Alice.

"What? Why does he want to kill us?" I cried. "What did we ever do to him?" Edward didn't answer me. 

"We'll find a way to get through this," said Alice. "I'll keep looking. There must be something that will stop him." Edward and I left their room and went back to ours.

"It'll be okay, right, Edward?" I told him. "We can find a way! I'll concentrate harder on blocking him!" Edward held me close and tried soothing me.

"I'll have to talk to Alice first," said Edward. He kissed my head and left the room. I tried listening to their conversation but it seemed like they left the house. Why wouldn't they want me to hear their plan?

EDWARD

I paced around the clearing where I decided to take Alice and Jasper so Bella wouldn't overhear our conversation.

"I don't think we should hide this from Bella," said Alice. "Not only will she be angry but she'll think that you don't trust her."

"You do remember what happened with Victoria, don't you?" I told her.

"Bella wouldn't sacrifice herself again," Alice countered. "She will not want to hurt you by doing this."

"Wait a minute," said Jasper. "Why does he want Bella? I mean I'm all for fighting to the death to save our family, but why is Bella exempted from the carnage?"

"For now, it's not important," I told him. "I'm happy that Bella will not be harmed but I will not let my family sacrifice themselves for it. Maybe Bella and I can run away?" Alice shook her head.

"If you leave, our family will be safe, but you will not, dear brother. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that we will not allow anything to happen to you." Alice said firmly.

"She's right, Edward," said Jasper. "We will find a way to kill that warlock, but I think, you should tell Bella first."

"No!" I almost yelled. Alice and Jasper shook their heads.

"I'm sorry," I said to them. "But I don't want to lose her. I just can't." Right then, I didn't realize I was sobbing. Jasper didn't try to lift my spirits because he knew that I needed this. I almost lost Bella today and I don't want it to happen again. I just can't let it happen.

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I had to finish my other story so I can start the new ones. Please read and review!**_


	23. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care!**_

TYLER

Caleb, Reid and I paced in the waiting room while Pogue went in to see Kate. Caleb left Sarah at his house where the senior covenant members where meeting. We knew we were in over our heads on this one and it was finally time to tell the adults that we had serious problems. I looked at Caleb and thought how I couldn't even begin to imagine the fear he felt for Sarah nor could I imagine the pain Pogue must be feeling for Kate. Reid and I didn't have any girlfriends but still, we had so much to lose. I snapped out of my thoughts as a grim-looking Pogue entered the room.

"Kate's parents our on their way from New York," said Pogue. "I think we can go back to Caleb's house now and see what's up."

"Wait, Pogue," said Caleb. "How is she?"

"She's stable," replied Pogue. "But the fever's not going down and none of the antibiotics are working on the infection."

"Is she in any danger?" I asked him. He shook his head and then punched the wall. A few of the other people in the room were startled but he managed to calm down.

"It doesn't matter because I know that she's in pain!" Pogue said in a strained voice. "I know she is. I can feel it! And I can't do anything about it." That's when, for the first time in all the years we've known each other, I saw one of my best friends cry.

SARAH

I sat on the bed of the Danvers' guest room as I contemplated the events of the past few days. My boyfriend finally told me all about him and his friends and how they inherited the powers of their ancestors. Kate was bedridden in the hospital because of a supernatural disease and my life was apparently in more danger than hers because Chase thought I was very important to Caleb, who was finally receiving his full powers at the end of the week.

Knowing all this, any normal human being would have run for the hills, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to leave Caleb. Even though we've only known each other for a few weeks, I felt this unmistakable urge to be with him. I needed to stay. I was startled then when Evelyn Danvers popped her head through the door.

"Caleb called," she informed me. "They're on their way home. They just stopped by the hospital to check on Kate."

"Thanks for telling me, Mrs. Danvers." I told her. She smiled and then let herself in and sat next to me.

"I know this must be hard for you, Sarah," said Mrs. Danvers. "But we're doing everything we can to stop the Putnam boy. I just wished you didn't have to get dragged into this." I smiled weakly at her and held her hand.

"I know how much of a risk it is to stay with Caleb," I told her. "He told me to stay away but I won't do it. I need to be with him." She looked at me thoughtfully and then hugged me.

"You have no idea how much you mean to him," said Mrs. Danvers. She let go as we heard the crunching of gravel on their driveway.

"Oh, they're back," said Mrs. Danvers. "We have to discuss something with the boys. I'll send Caleb up shortly." I nodded in understanding before she left me. I decided to take a bath first before Caleb came upstairs. I went inside the bathroom and let the water run in the tub. I took my clothes off and then wrapped myself up in a towel before going outside to prepare my clothes. I chose a simple blue blouse and a pair of comfy jeans. The situation didn't call for any major fashion decisions and I was leaning more on comfort rather than glamour. I went back inside the bathroom to pour some bubble bath in the tub and check the temperature. It was finally warm enough so I ditched the towel and immersed myself in the water. I turned around to pick up the sponge and that's when I saw him.

"Hello Sarah." Chase said menacingly.

CALEB

We entered the house as my mother greeted us in the foyer.

"Boys, the others are waiting," said my mother. We followed her inside the living room where the senior covenant members sat waiting. They consisted of both Tyler's parents Rosalind and Glenn Sims, Pogue's father Wayne Parry, Reid's father Joseph Garwin and his grandfather Richard Garwin. I looked at the large armchair where my father used to sit and then I felt my mother's hand on my arm.

"Tell us what happened," my mother urged. I nodded and proceeded to explain what happened.

"We found Chase but we didn't get the chance to dispose of him," I explained. "He escaped."

"What was his purpose in the Putnam barn?" asked Wayne Parry. "Is that where he was hiding?" Pogue's father looked exactly like him. He even had long hair like he did but Wayne Parry always kept it in a ponytail. As one of the most successful lawyer's in Massachusetts, shaggy locks didn't seem to be appropriate in trials and hearings.

"No," I answered. "He was there for a different reason. We can't find him anymore. It seems he's blocked us from finding him."

"What was his reason?" asked Richard Garwin. He was the splitting image of both his son and grandson. Out of all their generation, he was the last one living even though he was already 80. All of our grandfathers didn't live past the age of fifty. It was as if the sole-purpose of our bloodlines was to produce an heir and then wait until the power consumed us all. I was a bit disappointed that Reid didn't inherit his grandfather's self-control because he was the one who needed it the most.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, grandpa," said Reid.

"We're warlocks," replied Richard. "What else could surprise us?" The boys and I looked at each other before answering.

"We met some vampires," said Reid. Everyone except us four had their mouths gaping open.

"This isn't a time for jokes," said Glenn Sims. "We need to know what it is the Putnam boy wants." Tyler's dad was by far the most responsible among their generation of warlocks. He knew he had a family that counted on him so he was the one who used his powers the least. This somehow gave him the impression that he was the most righteous. Pogue and Reid's father stopped using for fear of an early death but Glenn Sims did it out of sacrifice.

"It's not a joke, dad," said Tyler. "Chase was in the barn trying to kill the vampires. He managed to kill one using his powers."

"This is impossible," said Mr. Sims. "Vampires don't exist."

"Neither do warlocks," retorted Tyler. "Don't worry about them. They're harmless."

"What is Chase's business with the vampires?" asked Joseph Garwin. "We need to find out in case it has anything to do with you boys." We expected Reid to become exactly like his father when he grew up, if he managed to live as long. Joseph Garwin impregnated Reid's mom when she was sixteen. She died of complications from giving birth to Reid and ever since, he lived almost the same as his son. He partied like a rock star and acted like an ass, but when it came time to step up and be responsible, he almost always came through. Just like now.

"I think it's a separate agenda," I explained to them. "We talked to them a few hours ago and from what we've learned, he wants to kill them. Apparently, we arrived just in the nick of time before he killed our friend who was one of them. Unfortunately, he killed someone else although we think it was one of their enemies."

"We are running out of time," said Mr. Parry. "Caleb, you're ascension is on Saturday and we can't risk you fighting with him after the ascension. You will die trying. We can't fight him unless we absolutely have to. We need to prepare for what he's planning for you boys."

"We've called the school and told them you will not be attending for the next few days because of some family obligations," explained my mother. "Rosalind here has called on behalf of Sarah pretending she's her mother so she will be excused as well."

"Where is Sarah?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a vicious scream coming from upstairs.

"Sarah!" I yelled before we all ran upstairs and found her hanging up in the air writhing in what I assumed to be pain.

"Isn't this a nice little reunion?" a snide voice spoke from the shadows. Chase slowly appeared with a vile grin on his face.

_**A/N: So how was it? Please read and review! Here's a few questions I would like you to answer on the review. **_

_**Did I deviate from the story in any way?**_

_**Is there an OOC you wish to inform me about?**_

_**Do you have any suggestions?**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**danielleanne**_


	24. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care! **_

_**Check out my profile so you'll be updated on my author notes.**_

CALEB

I was the first to run upstairs so I was in full view of Chase. I looked at Sarah who was still screaming in pain while floating in the air. I faced Chase and charged my power preparing to blast him with a huge wave of energy.

"Uh,uh,uh!" said Chase. "Try it and I'll rip your precious little Sarah into four pieces. I wouldn't want to use quartering on a human, now would I?" I calmed down and glared at the smug look on Chase's face. Pogue, Reid and Tyler were standing next to me, receding their powers as well. The senior covenant stood behind us watching on.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Let's talk downstairs, shall we?" suggested Chase.

"Whatever you want to say, say it now!" I demanded.

"Relax, brother," said Chase. I resisted the urge to bash his face in as he paced around the floor where Sarah was floating, still screaming in pain.

"Stop hurting her!" I yelled at him. He shrugged and waved a hand and Sarah immediately stopped screaming.

"What do you want Collins?" Reid asked, his voice laced with venom.

"I need you to do something for me," said Chase. "If you do this, I'll spare the lives of your girlfriends and your families."

"What about our lives?" asked Tyler.

"Haven't you ever heard of a little self-sacrifice?" asked Chase.

"No one's making sacrifices here," said Pogue. "You will leave our girlfriends and our families alone. You will deal with us!"

"Don't you understand?" said Chase. "You can't stop me. Nobody can. Besides, if you don't do what I'm telling you, everyone ends up dead."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tyler. "We haven't done anything to you!"

"Haven't done anything to me? Haven't done anything!" yelled Chase. We stood firmly in our places even though things started flying all around the room. His eyes were as black as nothing as he looked at all of us with rage.

"You're ancestors destroyed my family! Betrayal runs in your veins and revenge will make it all better! But I'm not as bad as my ancestors," said Chase. "I'm giving you a chance to save all the people you love here. Take it or leave it." I looked at the others and saw them all nod in approval.

"Fine." I told him. "We ask you again, what do you want?" He smiled then and then let Sarah down on the bed where she looked like she was sleeping through a wonderful dream.

"Those vampires," said Chase. "You have to kill them."

"What the hell?" exclaimed Reid. "Why don't you do it yourself, asshole! We're not about to risk our lives with those vampires!

"You have no choice," said Chase dryly. "The only way to kill them is to rip them to pieces and then burn them."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I asked him.

"I have my reasons," said Chase. "In twenty four hours, I want them all dead, or else, Sarah gets a multiple personality, Kate flat-lines and your whole family gets burned at the stake." With that, a gust of wind blew in the room and then he was gone. I turned to everyone else in the room and sighed.

"Let's go find us some vampires," I announced grimly.

BELLA

I was pacing around the living room waiting for Edward, Alice and Jasper to return. Esme was working on some plans and blueprints for a new house in case we decided to move. Carlisle was at the hospital arranging his resignation while Rosalie and Emmett were checking the cars in case we needed a quick get-away. I couldn't understand why this has to happen. We haven't been in this place for more than a week and now our lives are in danger again.

"You're leaving a groove on the floor," said a nasty voice. I swiveled around looking for where it came from but there was no one there.

"Check here," said the voice. I turned around and there was Chase sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Before I could run, I felt an invisible force hold my hands and feet together. I looked at where Chase was but he disappeared. Something called washed over me and then I felt like I was lifted in the air. Darkness engulfed me and then when I regained my sight, I was back at the barn where I met with Jane.

"Sorry for the unnecessary force," said Chase. I looked up form my prone position and there he was standing beside Sarah who was hanging by her hands on some chains attached to the ceiling. She looked unconscious because her hair was hanging in front of her face. I could still smell her blood, it was fresh, which meant she wasn't dead.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You, my sweet, only you," Chase said amorously as he bent down and lifted my face. I let the venom in my mouth gather and then I spit it in his eyes. The amount I spit in his face would have caused massive pain but wasn't enough to change him into one of us. Instead of screaming bloody murder, he wiped away the spit with his sleeve and chuckled maniacally.

"Did you really think that would work on me?" he asked sarcastically. I was puzzled beyond words as to why he didn't feel any pain at all. Maybe his powers prevented him from feeling any. Then again, there might be other explanations. I sniffed unnoticeably while he walked around the room. I couldn't smell his blood but there was something that smelled oddly familiar coursing through his veins. I focused hard and tried listening for a heartbeat. There was none. It can't be. He's a…

"Vampire, sweetie," he finished for me. But wait I wasn't saying anything.

"That's because I can read your mind like your hubby. Not only that," he said as he leaned on the wall casually as if we were having a normal conversation. "I can control emotion like your brother, Jasper, and I have the strength of a thousand men like Emmett. If I were a girl, I'd be devilishly beautiful like Rosalie, only I really am. The only power I don't have is Alice's. Seeing the future really is a wonderful gift, don't you think?" I growled under my teeth as he walked closer and then waved his hand. I was lifted into the air and was facing him. I suddenly remembered what I could do and focused on blocking his power.

"Uh, uh, uh!" he said as he waved his finger while dragging me along in the air. "Like I said, the only power I don't have is Alice's. That means I have yours as well. You can't block me from using my powers like you did last time, only you didn't know it then, did you?"

"But I can block you from using them on me!" I growled as I focused on blocking myself. I immediately fell to the ground. I scrambled up and tried to run but another set of chains came flying at me and bound me as I fell to the ground. I felt the neck brace Carlisle attached to me loosen and then the sharp pain of my wound flashed throughout my body as my dismembered head moved slightly.

"Can the chains block me from using them on you?" he asked while lifting the chains up so I could stand face-to-face with him. "I've thought and planned this out carefully, Bella. I don't need Alice's power to know what's gonna happen next." I winced as I felt my head move again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Chase. "If you remove the blocks, I can heal your wound immediately." I shook my head slowly. I would rather stand the pain of losing my head again rather than let Chase control me. Not only that but if I blocked Alice from seeing me, my family wouldn't know where I was since Chase was already blocking himself. I decided to stall until I could find a way to escape. I was still too weak to break the chains so I had to find another way out and possibly save Sarah as well.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him calmly and quietly so I wouldn't need to move so much. I needed all the strength I could muster to escape from this maniac.

"Like I said, I want you," he answered. He then started saying things in a wistful voice as if he was talking about his lifelong dreams. "When you're family's out of the way, we'll get married in the Bahamas where we can sparkle in the sun and tell the world of our glorious union. We'll serve Bloody Marys with infant's blood to the guests. They're the best because it's so pure. I've tried a few of those last week actually, in Boston."

"You can control emotions!" I interrupted. "Find another vampire you can shack up with!"

"Oh but you're the one I want, Isabella!" Chase declared. "Because you are a diamond in the rough. You are a gem in the midst of all the coal. You're power will make my heir invincible!" My eyes widened at his announcement and I couldn't help but yell at him.

"Are you crazy? Did you drink a junkie's blood or something? Vampires can't have babies!" I yelled at him. I was so frustrated that I didn't even feel the pain in my neck until after I calmed down.

"I'm half-warlock, half-vampire," said Chase. "I can do anything I want!"

"Wait," I said to him. "You're lying. You're gonna kill all of us! Alice saw it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I would never kill my future wife." Chase said nonchalantly. Edward knew he was after me but he didn't tell me. How could he? Does he think I'm still too innocent to know everything that goes on around us? Or maybe he thought I would sacrifice myself again just to save them? If it was the last one, he's right on target. I will save them even if I have to go with Chase and sip baby Bloody Mary's in Jamaica or wherever.

"You're family is being taken care of as we speak. By this time tomorrow, we'll be on our way to…"

"What do you mean my family's being taken care of?" I asked him. "I'm here aren't I? You don't have to do anything to them! I'll go with you to Hawaii and drink cosmopolitans made out of blood plasma if you want!"

"We're going to the Bahamas and we're having Bloody Mary," corrected Chase.

"Wait, if you're here, who's "taking care" of them?" I asked.

"I don't even have to lift a finger," said Chase. "My brothers are meticulously following my orders to dispose of your family in a very destructive and painful manner."

"Brothers?" I asked incredulously. "You're mother took a high gamble on making more evil spawns."

"Not blood brothers, darling." Chase corrected. "Covenant brothers to be exact." I gasped as I realized who he was talking about. They couldn't. They wouldn't. Then I looked behind Chase and saw Sarah. Oh no.

_**A/N: So how was it? Please read and review! Here's a few questions I would like you to answer on the review. **_

_**Did I deviate from the story in any way?**_

_**Is there an OOC(Out of Character) you wish to inform me about?**_

_**Do you have any suggestions?**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**danielleanne**_


	25. Close Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care! **_

_**Check out my profile so you'll be updated on my author notes.**_

EDWARD

Jasper and I ran as fast as we could to the house after Alice saw a vision of Chase talking to Bella. Alice drove back in the Volvo but she was driving fast enough to catch up with us. _We will make it, Edward. _Jasper reassured me in his thoughts. He probably thought I needed it because I was not just scared for Bella but I was blaming myself for leaving her there. I hoped the others were with her but according to Alice, Bella was alone.

I saw the clearing where our house stood and I ran even faster so I could get to Bella first before Chase. I ran so fast that I slammed into the door but I was too late. I saw Chase grinning at me and Bella floating in midair before they both disappeared in smoke.

"No!" I screamed as Jasper grabbed hold of me as I grasped the air where Bella hung a moment ago. "Not again!" In an instant, my family was in the living room.

"What's going on?" asked Esme. Rosalie and Emmett entered the house as well when they heard my screams. Alice arrived shortly after.

"Chase took Bella," said Jasper.

"What?!" exclaimed Emmett. "We heard her pacing around the living room a few seconds ago."

"The guy works quickly," said Jasper. My family started apologizing for not watching her closely enough. I held up a hand to silence them.

"It's my fault," I told them. "I should have warned you about it. If I wasn't bent on keeping Bella from knowing the truth, we would have been prepared for this. I am the one who should be sorry."

"It's no one's fault," said Jasper. "We will find her. Where is she, Alice?" Alice looked apologetically at me and shook her head.

"I can't see either of them," said Alice.

"We need to talk to the warlocks." I told them. "They will know where to find Chase. Let's go. Mom stay here and wait for dad to come home."

"You will not do this alone," said Esme. "When you're father gets here, we will follow you where you're going. No one is allowed to object, are we clear?" I nodded reluctantly and kissed her goodbye. My siblings followed suit and hugged our mother if not for the last time. Alice stopped in her tracks and then looked over at the door.

"The warlocks are here and they're not really up to helping us," said Alice. I listened intently before going out of the house.

_We need to do this. We need to._ Caleb

_Hold on, Kate. Please hold on._ Pogue

_It sucks to be a puppet but this is for all my future girlfriends._ Reid

_I'm sorry Bella. _Tyler

"Chase is blackmailing them to kill us," I told them.

"They're not gonna change their minds, Edward." Alice said grimly.

"Then we have no choice," I said to them. "Ready?" We heard their breathing and smelled their blood. They were nervous but very determined. I couldn't blame them for doing this, but I can't let them hurt my family. I opened the door slowly and arrived face-to face with Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler.

They all looked conflicted with what they were about to do but apparently they were determined to go through with it. Caleb raised his hand and blasted me through the door. I fell on top of jasper and Emmett. We quickly stood up and went back outside followed by the girls, including Esme. We ran around them dodging every blast of energy they threw at us.

I was up against Caleb. He kept throwing blasts of energy at me which I was unsuccessfully dodging. I kept getting thrown into the trees which were now falling down as if being attacked by ten chainsaws each. I tried pouncing on him but every time I did, he threw me away using his powers. Emmett and Jasper were stalking Pogue but even with the two of them, they were no match. Pogue was throwing them against each other in midair every time they tried striking him. Reid was trying to blast Alice and Rosalie from the ground but it was useless because they were too agile for him. Tyler was up against Esme who was trying to dodge his blows. Suddenly we heard Esme scream in pain. We saw Tyler holding her up in the air and her hands were spread out as if she were being ripped apart.

"No!" we all yelled. Tyler looked at us and stopped stretching Esme. He looked so devastated at what he was about to do. Caleb, Reid and Pogue stopped attacking as well. It was a prefect time for us to strike but none of us could do it. Suddenly, I felt a slight calm wash over me. I looked over at Jasper who was concentrating very hard to calm us all down. Everyone stood in their place, as I listened to their thoughts.

_I can't do it. _Caleb

_I can't do it. _Pogue

_I can't do it. _Reid

_I can't do it. _Tyler

"We know why you're doing this," I said to them calmly. They all looked at me but Tyler refused to let Esme down in case we were thinking of tricking them. "We know Chase is blackmailing you."

"Duh, mind reader much?" exclaimed Reid. His voice was sarcastic but anyone could sense the dread in them. They didn't want to do this. They didn't want to kill anyone.

"He has Bella," blurted out Alice.

"What?" said Caleb.

"I'm sorry for saying no to you earlier," I told them. "I didn't know how powerful Chase would be. Actually, it's us who need your help. Please don't kill our family." They all looked at each other and nodded. Tyler let Esme down and then apologized for trying to rip her into pieces.

"We're sorry," said Caleb. "We had no choice. He's going to kill our families and he has Sarah as well." I felt for Caleb. He was in the same situation as I was. I would do anything for Bella. If Chase had given us the same ultimatum, I would have done the same thing.

"What can we do to help?" I asked them.

"We really don't know," said Caleb. "We can't find Chase. We tried locating him but we're just wasting our time."

"Alice has tried as well," I explained to them. "But no such luck. We're going to try and track them."

"By the time you find them, Bella might be dead!" said Tyler.

"He won't kill Bella." I told them. "I think Chase wants to keep her alive."

"But he will kill Sarah and our families," said Caleb. "We're not invincible like you guys."

"Children," said Esme. We were all startled by her sudden words. "Let's all come inside and we will all think of a plan first. Now that these warlocks are here, we can work together to find Bella and Sarah faster." We all agreed and followed her back into the house.

_**Read and review please!**_

_**Thank you so much!**_

_**-danielleanne**_


	26. Worst Plan Ever

_**A/N: Awesome kudos you guys. Major apologies to those who've had a long wait. Lots of chapters coming up and I'm hoping you won't have to wait a long time again for an update. Thanks to all the supporters of—your words, not mine—the coolest Twilight Covenant crossover ever..Lol. **_

BELLA

I have to admit it. I really am a danger magnet. I'm a friggin' vampire; invincible, powerful, almost indestructible. This was a sweet deal, but noooo. There had to be someone more powerful and even crazier than the Volturi. If I get out of here alive, what's next? Genetically mutated humans with adamantine claws and skeletons?

"I really don't think the X-Men are real, darling," Chase said sarcastically from his perch on the landing above the barn.

"Do you not understand the concept of leaving me to my thoughts?" I growled. I raised the block again, hoping it wouldn't falter anymore. Fortunately, I wasn't thinking of the reason why my powers were weakening. If Chase knew about it, he might use it against me and use the full force of his powers on me. I was hungry.

"I can't help it," Chase said as he chuckled. "You're mind is too interesting not to be read. X-men!" Chase continued to laugh but I didn't find the situation very funny. I just discovered that Chase might possibly be blackmailing the Sons of Ipswich so they'd destroy my family. From what I've seen of Chase's powers, it was possible. I found it hard to resent them for doing it, but looking at Sarah hanging from rusty chains that were chaffing her wrists, drawing blood. Blood.

Sarah was wounded and the blood had dried out but it was still blood. The venom was filling my mouth and I was partially glad that Chase had me chained up. I couldn't bear it if I killed Sarah just because I couldn't control myself. I'd rather let Chase kill her swiftly, than let myself rip her to pieces.

Then an idea struck me. It might possibly be the stupidest one I've ever thought of but I had to see if it would work. Chase was an evil, malevolent bastard who would love to see anyone suffer. That's how all villains were. Behold, Exhibit A, B and C; Victoria, James and the Volturi.

"Hey asshole," I called up to him.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Chase whispered when he appeared beside me.

"I'm hungry," I told him. "I need to hunt."

"I suppose the aroma of Miss Wenham does make the mouth water," he said maliciously. "Oh but wait...your family doesn't kill humans, right?"

"Uh…" Damn. Now, he supports my choice of diet?

"But I'm not so gallant as to hunt for you. You might try something funny." Chase paced around Sarah's unconscious body and sniffed her neck. I saw the dry blood but it was the smell that was going to be hard to resist.

"I know you won't harm her while your thoughts are still coherent, so I'll have to wait until you're absolutely starving…" Chase smiled viciously and I swallowed, terrified about the possibility that my plan might fail. It might be because of Chase, but the worst way to fail would be by my own fault. If I killed Sarah.

CARLISLE

Our front yard looked like a battlefield when I arrived home. The moment Esme told me what happened, I dropped everything I was doing and immediately went home. I was even forced to leave my car and run—which was undoubtedly faster—because of the gravity of the situation. My daughter was once again kidnapped, my wife almost ripped to pieces and my whole family was inevitably going to get killed in the near future.

"We have no idea where she is," Edward cried as I entered the room. In the time I travelled, they'd scoured the whole town and found no trace of Bella, only her recent trail. The warlocks were no less devastated than we were. I understood perfectly. Their families were at stake here as well.

"I have an idea," I announced unprecedentedly.

"No!" Edward bellowed, reading my mind.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, seeing the result of my decision.

They immediately lost themselves in a heated argument that only us vampires could hear which the warlocks noticed.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked. He looked far from the teenager that he was supposed to be right now. His eyes were sunk and his face haggard. His own friends weren't far off. His girlfriend was being held hostage by a maniacal warlock/vampire and their coven was in danger of genocide similar to the one, centuries ago.

"I've devised a plan that will help us find your mate and Edward's," I explained. "Edward, Alice," I said to my children. "Please explain to all of us what you're discussing." Edward began.

"Do you remember those other vampires at the barn?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Caleb said as his friend nodded.

"The man's name was Demetri. He's a Volturi guard—that's sort of a vampire council which is the equivalent of the human world's senate, congress or parliament. Demetri is their leader's personal tracker. He can find anyone, anywhere in the world by looking for the person's mind. It only works when he has encountered the person and managed to recognize how his mind feels. Only Bella could counter his power."

"Then it's useless," Pogue said angrily. "You told us that Chase was blocking all of your powers." I understood the rage that was emanating from the boy, not just because Jasper was unconsciously reflecting it on all of us.

"Son," I told him as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I saw your girlfriend earlier and I did everything I could to help her. Although the cause of her sickness is supernatural, it all boils down to basic biology and I've managed to reduce the pain if not make the infection disappear."

Pogue visibly relaxed at my words and looked at me with genuine gratitude before mumbling a hearty thank you.

"That's true," Edward continued. "But Chase didn't have time to find out what Demetri's power is. And from what I've discovered, Chase is just trying to imitate Bella's power but only Bella knows how it really works. But from what I understand, Bella has to focus on what kind of powers she is blocking. Right now, Chase is blocking Alice's ability to visualize his and Bella's and possibly Sarah's future. I'm afraid he can also hide their scent because he's been doing that ever since he discovered what we were."

"So if we find this Demetri guy, we'll find Bella, Chase and Sarah," Reid said, hoping to make sure he had it right.

"No," Edward snapped. "We will not call on the Volturi!"

"It's a sensible plan, Edward," I said to him.

"Bella offered herself to Jane," Edward growled. "Not only did Bella renege on her promise, a Volturi guard was killed maliciously in the process. Tell them what's going to happen Alice!"

Alice sat up straighter in her chair and looked at no one in particular as she explained.

"I was too busy looking for Bella and Chase so I hadn't had time to see the other possible futures that would happen," she paused and looked at the members of our family. "An eye for an eye. They're on their way to kill Chase, and Jane is out for Bella's blood." She then turned to the warlocks. "And they want to turn you into vampires to become Volturi guards."


	27. Surprises, Surprise

A/N: Latest update. It might not be the best work I've done but please tell me your thoughts on it. I'm sorry about the long wait. c;

TYLER

"Whaaatt?" we all exclaimed at the startling new development. I didn't understand the conversation so much but I did get one thing: Cullens, good. Volturi, bad. Us as vampires, end of the world. We all simultaneously voiced our protests and approvals?

"We can't let that happen…" Pogue.

"Then you should do it first!" Reid.

"That's crazy!" Me.

"It might just work." Caleb. At the sound of his statement, we all stopped and gawked at him open-mouthed. The vampires remained expressionless, but somehow I felt their apprehension and contemplation. After that little interlude, everyone including the vampires started talking at once.

"Silence!" Carlisle commanded, and surprisingly, everyone obeyed.

"We don't have time for these arguments!" Edward said, outraged at the reactions of everyone's minds, probably. Mine was saying, No fucking way am I going to let anyone suck my blood. One, it's too big of a decision to make in just a matter of seconds. Two, I'm Episcopalian and I'd like to die and go to heaven one day. And three, it was disgusting.

"Hear me out for a second," Caleb started.

"I already have and it's a stupid idea!" Edward retorted. "You don't even know how vampirism works, aside from what we've told you. And we have no idea how it would work with your powers."

We looked back and forth at both of them and for a second there, I thought they were talking in each other's heads. But in actuality, they were coming to an obvious and silent agreement.

Edward turned to Alice and asked something quietly. She looked at us for a second.

"Yes," was her simple answer, devoid of opinion or any feeling. He nodded stiffly and looked at the four of us.

"I have to talk to my family in private," Edward said as the rest of the vampires disappeared from the room.

I turned to my covenant brothers who all looked exhausted, morbid and desperate.

"How about we forget our sudden outbursts on this life-changing prospect and start from the beginning," I started conversationally. They all looked at me like I was crazy, which is highly doubtful because Reid exists and maybe Caleb had rubbed off on me.

"But, why do the two of you think it's a good idea to become vampires?"

"Let's wait until they get back," Caleb murmured, a little distracted.

"Man, vampires," Reid said in awe. "Imagine the shit we could do…" His eyes had a sort of glazed look, like a kid in a candy store. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Caleb, we should really think about this first," Pogue interjected. "Who knows what's gonna happen to us afterwards?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "and shouldn't they explain to us first the mechanics? I'm not jumping to conclusions and offer myself to eternity as a sixteen year old."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," said Caleb. Just then, the Cullens reappeared.

"We agree to the plan," Carlisle announced. "We will turn Caleb into a vampire."

SARAH

I wasn't aware much of anything except for the sharp shooting from my shoulders to my arms. It hurt to open my eyes and even breathing was something I had to work hard at.

What was happening? Where was I? Maybe a little visual would help so I spent a few seconds trying to regain my strength. Ignore the pain, and don't look at the source.

"Don't strain yourself too hard," a slimy voice said next to my ear. Chase. That jolted me right out of my weakened stupor. "I took a little, well maybe a lot, of your energy so you won't be as uncooperative as my fiancée here."

"I am not your fiancée!" a girl yelled behind me. I found that I could turn my head and saw Bella writhing on the floor bound in chains.

"Bella?" I whispered. It was supposed to be a cry of surprise. Well, you can't win'em all.

"Don't worry, Sarah," said Bella. "We're gonna make it through this." I nodded weakly, trying to hide the fact that the circumstances made me doubt her a little.

"Hungry yet?" Chase asked. I was about to nod, when Bella sniggered behind me.

"You don't know how long I can last," Bella said smugly. "I've been working on keeping myself sated without blood for years." What were they talking about? Without blood? Was Bella anemic or something? Hungry… what was that about?

"Oh, you're hungry as well?" Chase said as he sauntered over to me. He waved a hand over my stomach, but I saw clear as day, that his eyes turned black. "There, are you full now?"

And surprisingly, I was.

"What did… you do?" I rasped.

"Fed you," Chase replied. "Roast beef and mashed potatoes. A little thank you would be nice."

"Wha…" The Power. Chase used it to feed me? That was too surreal even for a warlock.

"I hope your die using so much power," Bella snapped. "You're still a Son of Ipswich no matter what form you are!"

Chase started to chuckle and then went to full-on cackling.

"Don't you get it, darling?" Chase said as he calmed down.

"Stop calling me that!" interrupted Bella. He ignored her and went on.

"I'm a vampire, the rules are different now. I won't die, but my powers will. That's why I need Caleb's and the others'." Chase was a vampire? And he kept calling Bella "darling" which didn't make her even a little happy. I knew I wouldn't have been.

"Then I hope you run out soon!" Bella shot back. Right now, I really admired her. Even chained up and as weak as she was, she still refused to back down to Chase.

"Unfortunately for you, I still have a lot stored up," said Chase. "What with my father willing me his power and my ascension and all, I'm more powerful than all the Sons of Ipswich combined."

Bella looked morbid and turned away. I knew the feeling. There were some things that you just didn't want to hear.

"And with my new found eternal life, all I have to do is wait for their birthdays and have them will their power to me," Chase explained gleefully. "That should be enough for a couple of eternities."

I hardly understood what they were talking about but I knew it was bad.

"And I did notice something about you, Bella." Chase's voice turned into something that made my skin crawl. "You're getting a lot feistier than you were before. Don't worry. I'll feed you soon enough."

Bella looked at me and abruptly turned away. I had no idea what was so important about Bella eating. But it made me a little more uneasy that I ought to be.

A/N: BTW, I made a new poster for Coven VS Covenant and you can check it out. There's a link on my profile page. And Dance Like No One's Watching has a new poster as well. I hope you guys like it. I also hope you can read the next chapter very soon. It's almost finished so yay!


	28. Shed Secrets

CALEB

Aside from the vampires' indifference, the emotion in the room was so palpable that I could feel Reid's excitement at the prospect of being a vampire and Tyler's shock at the very idea. I didn't expect the guys' reactions to be less than powerful, but when Pogue spoke, even I was speechless at first.

"Okay, I thought Reid was the crazy one here," Pogue started, laughing without a trace of humor in his voice, "but whew! Caleb, this one just takes the cake!"

I frowned and looked at Pogue as he started to seriously crack up. I couldn't tell if he really thought the situation was funny or if some of our power was making him slightly high.

"Pogue?" Tyler said carefully as he went to him. "Are you…"

"No, I'm not okay!" Pogue yelled so suddenly that Tyler had to take a step back. "Is that what you were gonna ask, Tyler? If I'm all right! Or am I losing my mind?!" I looked over at Reid and he didn't look as excited at the prospect of becoming a vampire now. My gaze shifted over to the Cullen's and I was surprised to see them completely still. I knew this was a time for just us Covenant brothers, but time was of the essence. We didn't have time for a nervous breakdown. We needed to finish this discussion here and now.

"Pogue," I started. His head snapped up and he looked at me with eyes, rimmed red, from exhaustion, frustration or something else, I had no idea. "Let me explain."

"What's there to explain Caleb?!" he snapped. "My girlfriend is dying, who knows if any of our family members are still alive, and you're volunteering ahead of time to die!" Pogue ran his hands through his hair and almost pulled a hefty chunk of it out.

"I chose to do this because there's a chance I might just die anyway," I said abruptly, my own anger getting the best of me. "When I said let me explain, I meant it!" I turned to the vampires, looked at Edward and then he nodded. A slight movement of his mouth was all it took to make them disappear. I had no idea where they went but it wouldn't have been very far.

Pogue sat down on the nearest couch and rubbed the sides of his head with his fingers. Reid looked down at his shoes and Tyler just stared at me and waited.

"I'm going to ask for my father to will his power to me," I said flatly, without any trace of emotion, belying the truth that I was afraid of the state of death I was going into, or even the fact that I am about to ask my father to willingly die for me.

Pogue looked up, tears running down his face.

"I knew it," he said, his voice cracking. "I knew you'd do something like this!" He stood up and moved towards me, a fist suddenly forming so quickly I was unaware of what he was going to do until I felt my nose break at the impact of his punch. I fell down and clutched my bleeding nose in one hand.

I thought it was over, but a volley of punches attacked me as Pogue continued to rant, "You stupid, self-sacrificing idiot! You are not a hero! You're a fucking coward!"

REID

I stood there, motionless as I watched my best friend beat another one of my best friends to a pulp on a spotless marble floor owned by vampires. To become a vampire, that would have been one of the most awesome things ever. What could be cooler? I'd never die. I'd never age. And I would look better than I already do. But still. Let Caleb die because of the power? Even that's something I'd never allow.

"Pogue, stop it!" Tyler yelled as he tried to pull him off Caleb who was just lying there, taking every punch as if he deserved it. I raised my hand and concentrated on two things. One, I nudged Tyler away a few yards. Two, I blasted Pogue off of Caleb so hard he hit the opposite wall.

"Reid!" This time, it was Caleb who screamed.

"Why are you the only one who gets to be a vampire?" I asked conversationally, as if Tyler wasn't scrambling over to help Pogue out of the debris I created from the blast.

"What?" Caleb asked, blood still streaming down his nose. I waved a finger and healed it because it was kind of distracting.

"You heard me," I said. "Why just you? Why not all of us? Why not just even, oh say, me?"

"It's not a kind of decision you make based on whimsy, Reid," Caleb said as he stood up, wiping away the blood with his sleeve. "I have no idea what being a vampire is like but I doubt it'd be a life any of us would want."

"So is this the life you want us to have?" I asked him. "Living a lie like our fathers did? Oh, wait, just ours then." I saw Caleb move before he could do anything else but send a wave of power towards me, barely grazing my earlobe making it tingle a little, I had moved enough to dodge it.

"Reid!" Tyler yelled. I looked at him and saw him shake his head as he supported Pogue on his shoulder. Pogue was still a little groggy from the blast, but I didn't want to wait for him to pay me back for that before I said what I wanted to say.

"Drug addicts, alcoholics and the clinically insane," I said with my teeth gritted. "It's not just a WASP-based stereotype, Caleb. It's their life! Or what's left of it, anyway."

"Reid," Pogue said quietly. He didn't look angry, just beaten.

"Tell me that this is what you want," I told both of them. "To be a ticking bomb, never knowing when you'll blow everything to hell. To barely survive puberty in order to produce an heir and then live the rest of your life dying? Because that's what it is, Caleb. We won't live. We'll just live long enough to have our families watch us die." I breathed in deeply, wanting to suck in as much air, as if saying all those words had been killing me slowly. And maybe they had. Caleb hadn't looked at me the whole time I talked. Now he raised his head and looked me in the eye.

"I know," he said, eyes now filled with a decided glint. "I know about everything. The prescriptions," He looked at Tyler, "the withdrawals," at Pogue, "and the clinics," then at me.

"My father's slowly dying because he didn't want any of that," he continued. "But you're right. Your fathers are doing the same as well. So, I propose this."

We all looked at him, waiting for his decision. Because even if, I would hate him for even suggesting that I'm wrong or that there is no other way but his, I'd still do what he asked. Because he was my brother. And brothers stuck together.

"Each of you has to talk to the vampires. You have to decide if this is what you want. I won't do it for you. I'll just have to support you. That's why we're brothers," He looked at me. "We have to stick together even if we have to do so while going in different directions."

I nodded and looked at the others as they did too. Without a word from us, the vampires appeared and they silently agreed as well.

A/N: Don't forget to check my blog, Twitter page, Facebook and Multiply.


	29. Pogue And Reid

POGUE

Alice took me to the lake, which was about five minutes away from their house on foot, but about ten seconds with Alice carrying me on her back.

Even with all the shit going down with the boys and Kate and our families, I still had a slightly petty thought that being carried around by a tiny girl who looks about three times lower than my weight class giving me a piggyback ride around the lake was very, very emasculating.

We finally settled on a huge rock formation overlooking the lake.

Alice cleared her throat.

"You are aware that I can easily manipulate you into doing what I want because I know exactly what you're going to say, right?"

I nod quietly, as I looked down on the calm and serene waters of the Danvers' manmade lake. I suddenly found myself thinking if Caleb's great-great-grandfather hired workers to dig a massive body of water like this, or if he used a little juice to make it himself.

"You also know that I would never do that, right?" I hardly heard her, so I didn't answer and just got straight to the point.

"You can see into the future, right?" I ask Alice.

"Yes, but not the way you think I do," she says quietly.

"What am I thinking then?" I turn around and look at her. She's just standing there, her face showing no signs of emotion.

"I'm not Edward, Pogue." She sits down, yogi style on the rock. I feel the rock crumbling to support the force she didn't mean to exert. "But I know that you want to know what's going to happen to Kate. To you. To our families. But like I said the future I see is subjective. It changes with your thoughts, your decisions. The futures I do see are inevitable, but changeable."

"I wish I had the power to change reality," I say softly, and then chuckle to myself. "Actually, I do. But I'd probably die trying."

Alice doesn't answer, instead she says, "Tell me what you want to know. About the possible future, not the ones that I see."

"Vampires..." I shake my head. "What's it like? Tell me everything."

"I first met Jasper in my head," Alice starts to say and I listen intently until her story ends.

"I love Jasper," Alice explains. "But I loved him when I was a vampire. I had no choice in the matter and I wouldn't want it to happen any other way if I did have your power."

"I love Kate too," I tell her.

"But do you love her so much you don't want to lose her? Or do you love her because you're the reason why she's in this situation in the first place?"

I was afraid to say it out loud, but honestly, I wouldn't know how to answer that question. So I decide to change the subject.

"I know you heard us fighting, so tell me your thoughts about the subject," I said to her.

"Honestly?"

"Yes." She bites her lip, and somehow that's the most human expression I've seen on her since all this shit started.

"I..." She hesitates. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Kind of," I reply, a little uneasily.

"But you better not base your decision on my opinion because Carlisle would probably ground me," she explains.

"It's okay. I won't," I tell her and mean it.

"I'm a selfish person," she starts to say. "I base almost every mundane decision in my life on my own wants. When Bella was still human, I don't know why I think this, but I do. I think I manipulated Edward into turning Bella into a vampire."

"Huh? Why the heck would you do that?" I ask her bluntly.

"Oh, please don't think I'm evil or something," Alice pleads. "It's just that I saw how happy Edward was, and then I saw how happy I was that Bella was finally part of our life, permanently. I just did what I can to push them both."

"Are they really happy? I mean, putting up with all of this?" I ask, not understanding why Bella would let Alice convince her to live a life of normality for this.

"They've been through worse," Alice says cheerfully. "Really. You wouldn't want to know all the details. But, my point is. I love my family so much, and I'll probably do anything to keep us all happy. And I think..." she trails off.

"What? Think what?"

"I think we'll be even happier with some new additions to the family."

She says this with an expression, so happy and genuine, I can't help but wonder if having a whole family to come home to, eat dinner(hunt dinner?) with and just spend time with would be the best thing that can ever happen to me and the guys.

I mean, we should just face it. Our dad's barely acknowledge us. They only talk to us about the Power and the Book of Damnation. I couldn't even remember when any of us had a family outing. Alice continues, her eyes glowing at the thought of a bigger family.

"I mean, I just think a few more brothers wouldn't hurt and..."

Suddenly, Alice stops. Her eyes go blank and she stares straight ahead. It's obvious she's having a vision. When she comes to, she looks at me and I see the pain in her lucid eyes. That's when I sensed that the vision is connected to me.

"Tell me," I insist, my voice breaking on the words.

"I... shouldn't," she says uncertainly.

"I have a right to know!" I growl at her. It was a stupid idea to do that to a vampire who could possibly rip me to shreds in a millisecond but it was all too much to take.

She scowls and then shakes her head.

"Your father," she says softly.

"How'd it happen?" I ask, not knowing if it's the right question but in my gut I knew it was. Alice continues to shake her head and closes her eyes, as if it was too much to bear. I think it was more for my sake than hers.

"He... killed himself."

REID

Carlisle carried me on his back all the way to the freeway near their house. He set me down behind a dilapidated old place, which I then discovered to be Nicky's.

"What are we doing here?" I wonder as I stare at the sign hanging over our usual haunt.

"I thought it was the perfect place to discuss this subject," replied Carlisle, looking a little uncomfortable. "You understand? Two young men, playing snooker and drinking..um..beer?"

"Yeah, okay," I answer as I push the back door open.

Nicky nods at me and looks suspiciously at Carlisle. I go over to him and order a couple of brewskies.

"Is that a cousin o' yours?" Nicky asks, before giving me a bottle of Coke and Heineken. I roll my eyes at him as I take the bottles.

"My boyfriend," I say sarcastically. Nicky just grins to himself and serves another afternoon patron. I found Carlisle by the pool tables, arranging the balls to form a perfect triangle without the...er...triangle.

"You play?" I ask sceptically.

He just shrugs and says, "When you've been around a couple of hundred years..."

He hands me a stick and prepares to break.

"You seem like the most adventurous of the bunch," he says before gently pulling his cue stick back. It was barely more than a nudge, but he ended up hitting the ball with so much force, he managed to knock back the 3, 9 and 14.

"Are you cheating?" I ask him as he prepares for the next shot.

"Stripes," he mumbles before shooting the 10 and 13 down. "I can hardly call years and years and years and years of practice cheating." He sets the shot up for the 15 ball, but misses by a friggin' millimetre. Seriously.

"I wouldn't say adventurous," I say continuing the conversation before aiming and then knocking back the 2 and then as an afterthought, the 6.

"Now, that's cheating," Carlisle says, amused.

"How can you tell?" I ask defensively.

"Super-sight," he replies, tapping his takes the 6-ball from the pocket and places it back on the table. "I'll let that one slide, so it's still your turn."

"Fine," I grumble as I aim for the 5 and slide it in.

"Then how do you really see yourself?" Carlisle asks as he sips the Coke I brought over. Smart guy.

"Oh, so now you want to psychoanalyze me using my own self-analysis?" I sink in the 1.

"If that's how you want to look at it," he answers while looking intently at the pool table.

"Okay, let's say I'll humour you for a moment," I start to say, leaving the game for a while. "Adventurous isn't what I'd call myself. Why? Because I probably think I'm self-destructive, but I'm just too chicken-shit too admit it. I'm so fucked up by the idea of the Power that I just wanna get it over with and save the whole family a whole lot of trouble and medical bills. Pretty much sum it up for you?"

He nods at me and then at the table. I curse to myself and try for the 8 and shoot it down along with the 4 and 7. No cheating.

"How about this theory?" Carlisle suggests.

"What?" I grumble. I aim for the 6, bring it in slowly and miss. Shit.

Carlisle positions himself, trying for a bounce shot. He'll probably get it but it'd be impossible for him to catch up now. He doesn't move but he starts to talk.

"You know exactly what's waiting for you at the end of your journey. Addiction, psych disorders, mental breakdowns, an empty life and most likely death. Why put it off, you say? Why not put it off? Show your brothers what happens to you so they'll think twice about doing things the way your fathers did. Be the cautionary tale so even if you get hurt, they don't. What else is there to live for anyway? Except for your friends. The family they're going to have. The life you think you don't deserve. Pretty much sum it up for you?"

He pulls his cues stick back, bounces the cue ball on the wall, hits the 12, bumps the 15 and hits the 11 right on the eye.

"Fuck," I mutter. "You're a fucking mind reader too?"

"Aha!" Carlisle exclaims, then faces me.

"Not a mind reader," he says, amused. "But I do have five PhD's in Psychology and three degrees in Psychiatry."

I shake my head and chug down the bottle of beer in one slug.

"Why do Tyler and Pogue get the hot girls while I'm the one left with the old dude?" I mutter as I followed Carlisle outside.

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Carlisle called out. "And that other hot girl you're talking about is over a hundred years old and is my wife."

"Now I do," I grumble and made a mental note to keep my mouth shut.

**A/N: That was a long wait, huh? Just remember that I am not gonna leave this story unfinished. Even if it takes years(and it actually has), I will get to the end. I'm just a really, really, really ****lazy **** busy person. Follow me on Twitter, add me on Facebook and check out my blogs!**


End file.
